Lioness in The North
by reaganrose1315
Summary: Joella Lannister was as beautiful as her sister, as good with a sword as her older brother, and as smart as her father and little brother. She grew up in the Vale with two lord's sons. And one day she would marry the only man she ever loved, Ned Stark. But sadly that were her worst problems started.
1. Joella

Joella Lannister was born at midnight on a summer's night, with a full moon so bright that it filled every room in Casterly Rock without even having to light a candle. She was the third born and second daughter to Lord Tywin and Lady Joanna Lannister.

Joanna looked down at the tiny baby girl that she held in her arms and she smiled with so much joy. She could tell that this child was smaller than either of her twins when they were born, but the masters said that she was perfectly healthy.

Her husband Tywin looked down at the child in his wife's arm too. He had been hoping for a son, just in case that his heir, Jaime, who was two months at the time Joanna became with child again, had died. But his wife and he were still young, and there was more time to have more children. So another daughter wasn't the worst thing at the time. When she was old enough, she would be married and help secure the Lannister name.

In the early years of her life she was known as a troublemaker, who would only listen to her mother, father, and older brother. Her sister, Cersei wasn't always happy with her present in the world, where Jaime loved his sister with all his heart. Not the way he did Cersei, but just as strong. She was as kind as she was fiery, but her mother saw her as perfect no matter what.

Tywin soon found out that when his youngest daughter grow up, she was going to be hard to control. He had his wife and countless handmaidens to try and claim her fire, but even at the age of five it was impossible. But there had been two times where his little Joella had been able to make him smile, which was something that rarely happened even when he was alone with his wife, whom he love more than anything.

There was one other thing that displeased him about his daughter, when Joella sixth name day came, she ran into her parent chamber and demanded that Tywin give her a sword, just as he did Jaime when he turned six.

"No," was all he said, but that wasn't an answer.

"But father," she said, " No one would have to know, you could get a sellsword to teach me or my uncle," when she said that they both knew she meet her Uncle Gerion. Gerion was her favorite uncle, Jaime's too. He showed her all kinds of tricks.

"The answer is still no," Tywin said "You are to be a lady and if word get out that you can hold a sword then you will never wed." Joella didn't even bother to ask why she had to marry. She tried to ask her mother and sister, but it didn't help. Asking her father that question was a death sentence. But Joella was more stubborn that anyone liked.

" Jaime already showed me how to do half the things he know, he says I'm almost as good as him!" she said and then noticed she probably got her brother in trouble. Her and Jaime always got in trouble together. She and Jaime had always gone jumping off the cliff of Casterly Rock and when the father found out at the hands of Cersei, he yelled them for be fools. Joanna didn't say anything about it but she gave them disapproving looks.

"Oh has he?" Tywin asked, looking back to Joella, who was feeling small looking up to her towering father, "All just how long has your brother been teaching you these things?" Joella bite her lip and looked down at her feet.

"A fortnight," that was a lie Jaime had been teaching her for seven moons. But she knew better than to tell her father that. She looked at her father once more.

"Father if you let me hold a sword, then I'll never ask for anything else I swear," she said, "Every and anything I do will be as you say, and for the betterment of our family," And the one thing he liked most about his daughter she already had an idea on how the game worked.

After the promise flowed in the air of a minute Tywin though. His daughter was always going to do an he said but he know if he had something to hold against her so she wouldn't fight him on any level it would make his life so much easier. But if the master of arm ever told anyone… But then again the Rains of Castamere could be played for anyone. Tywin looked at his tiny daughter.

"You will train with your brother once a week. You will tell no one, your mother, your sister, no one. And if you do this you will never argue with a decision I make for you or you will never hold a sword, I'm I clear?" her father asked. Joella nodded and looked her father in the eyes.

"Good," he said, turning around, "You will stare in a fortnight, now go to your chambers." Joella never smiled so big in her life and she ran to her room in glee.

On night when she was eight years old, she would recall walking around at Casterly Rock, a short break from King's Landing, where her father served as Hand of the King. She would remember walking into Jamie's room. What she saw made her feel sick and she ran to find her mother. She would remember her mother, her pregnant belly, where she carried Joella's new baby brother or sister. She would remember Joanna scolding Jaime and Cersei. And before everyone went to bed that night she would look at her brother and sister and said

"Please don't do something like that again. I don't want you to get in trouble with someone or worse," she paused and the two older Lannister sibling looked at her, "Father." and with that she left, and in the morning Jamie was moved to the other end of the Rock.

A few days later she would remember walking with her mother, when Joanna let out horrible cry. Joella was scared as her mother fell to the ground in pain. Servants came and rushed over to help the lady Lannister to where she would give birth.

Little Joella followed them and once her mother was in her bed waiting to give birth, the little girl climbed up the bed and sat next to her mother.

"Mama?" the little girl asked with a fear for her mother, "What's wrong?" Joanna smiled at her daughter's worry for her.

"I'm going to bring your little brother or sister into the world," she said to her daughter sweetly, her hand brushing a few gold lock from her face revealing her daughter beautiful green eyes.

"I want to stay with you," Joella said. As she said this she was picked up by someone. She turned to see her father, his face showed no emotion like it always did. She looked at her father and he said

"You will not. You are going to stay with your sister until your mother has this child," Tywin said coldly and started to walking to leave. Joella looked over her father's shoulder and call

"I love you Mama," her mother call back

"I love you as well."

As Tywin put Joella down and took her hand and walked down the hall to his oldest daughter's room, Joella looked at her father and saw that he was holding her hand. It was a rare thing for him to do even when she was younger, so she took full advantage, she gripped his hand tight and leaned on him. Tywin made grunting sound, but said nothing.

When they arrived Tywin pushed the door open and found his twins, who looked up at him. Joanna had don't told Tywin the detail behind Jaime punishment so he didn't care that they were together. But Joella looked disappointed with them.

Tywin let go of her hand and said to all of them.

"Stay here," and with that he left. Joella looked at her sibling and they looked at her.

"What's going on?" Jamie asked.

"Mother's having the baby," Joella said.

"Now?" her Cersei asked, Joella nodded.

Hours passed and somehow, some way, Joella found herself sitting with her back to her sister as Cersei braided her hair in a Southern style.

"You need to stare looking like a lady of Casterly Rock," Cersei said as her fingers worked. Now Cersei didn't like that her younger sister was pretty or sometime Jaime pick Joella over her, but she didn't hate her sister.

"You don't always look like a lady," Joella said think of all the time Cersei and Jaime would pretend to be one and other.

"That different, besides you may be young, but soon father will start looking for your match,"

"What about you?" Jaime asked, sitting in front of both his sister with his arms crossed.

"Father already made it," Cersei said not looking away from her work. Joella chuckled.

"Nothing promised though, there is a chance you won't marry the prince," Joella said.

"I will marry the prince!" Cersei snapped before clamming down, "Father promised me."

Soon they heard a cry the ripped through the air in all of the castle. The three children looked at the door.

"Mama?" Joella whispered. Jamie looked at the worry on both his sisters' faces.

"I'm sure she fine," he said, trying to reassure them. The two girls looked at him, not sure if what he said was right.

Hours past and the three little lion cub waited. Joella folded her little hands and prayed to the Seven to keep her mother when nightfall came, Tywin stormed into the room. His children looked at him.

"Your mother is dead," he said with no emotion. Four words made their world stop. Cersei ran out of the room with tears in her eyes. Joella did all in her power to not cry as she asked her father,

"What of the baby?" Tywin gave her a look that made her cower just a bit.

"Your brother is a horrible dwarf, sent by the gods to teach me humility," Tywin said coldly. Jamie looked up at his father for the first time since he told him about their mother.

"What is his name?" he asked, wanting to know about his sibling.

"Tyrion," their father spat before turning, "Both you go to bed," he told them. Once the door was close Joella cried for her mother, and Jamie held her. How could her mother be gone? Wasn't just this morning they walked along the beach, as Joella told her mother that story where better when lady save the day instead of men?

She didn't blame her new brother, of course. She understood that women die in childbirth. But she knew that her father and sister would never care. They were too hateful. Too cold. That left her and Jamie to love him. And Joella promised she would love her brother in place of her mother. She knew that her mother would have loved just the same as she had loved Joella and he siblings. Joella was going to see her new brother, but first she had to do something.

She left Jamie and told him she was going to bed. She looked around the hall for a while before she came to her destination. Joella pushed the door open and she saw her mother's dead body. Her mother was pale and she looked to be asleep. Joella came closer and took her mother's hand. Her skin was colder than ice. One finale tear ran down her face and she whispered,

" I will miss you Mama. I love you," She then turned and ran away from the source of her pain.

It took Joella a very long time to find her brother's nursery. Tywin had put in a place where no one would see much of him. She pushed the door open and closed it behind her. She saw that the wet nurse was fast asleep in a rocking chair in the corner.

Joella got closer to the crib she was a bit short, so she need a step up. Once she could see in the cradle, she saw that her brother was covered up by a white thin blanket. She pulled it back slowly thinking she see a monster, but she didn't. She saw a little baby. Yes his head was a bit large and his limb a tad small, but this was a baby. Her baby brother.

"Hello Tyrion," she said quitely as her brother grasped her finger in his sleep. " I'm Joella your sister, and I will love you forever.I Promise."


	2. The Martell's and Blood Oranges

**A/N: Hello, Oh my gosh I can't believe how many people like this story! Quick notes I'm sorry for spelling and grammar errors, I have dyslexia, and when I download this for fanfiction it cuts off words. I'm using every website I know of to help me make sure it's right. But for this chapter the website I use said it was too long so just bear with my. I hurt me to see the erron later on when I've already put it up. And I just going to say sorry for mixing up letter in Jaime's name, it's going to happen, I'm sorry. Also I might get some details wrong, please forgive me. How I watch Game of Thrones is I go to youtube and watch clips and try to be in order. Plus I look on Ice and Fire wiki to. But I'm so happy people like it. The only problem is I was working in the car and my grandma asked what I was doing, and then I had to explain Game of Thrones to her. I think I did. Enjoy!**

Joanna's funeral was three day after Tyrion was born. Joella wore a simple black dress with silver trim. Her hair was worn the same way her mother's was the morning before she died. Her green eyes fixed on the stones that cover her mother's own. She didn't cry, all her tear had dried after the first night.

Joella felt pain in her heart, but not just for her mother. She was right about her father and sister's behaviour to Tyrion. She knew now, more than ever she had to care for him. But to her great joy, she wasn't alone. The second night she went to see Tyrion, waiting many hour to be sure the nurse wouldn't see her and shoo her back to bed, she found that Jaime was standing over their brother with a smile on his face. Joella was happy that she had some to share her new little brother with.

But words in a big castle move fast. Mumbles that the boy would soon die, whisper that he was a monstrous beast with a dragon tail, chadder that he was a cures from the gods. All of these broke Joella's little heart. She didn't' want her brother to die, and he was _**not**_ a monster, just a little different.

Her days now that her mother was gone had her spend the first half of the morning with she sister and the septa. Then, the second half of the morning was with her brother sparing. Next, the afternoon had her and her older sibling had lessons with the master. Joella rather enjoyed her lesson, Jaime however did not.

When night came she and her brother would go see Tyrion. They loved their brother very much. It was so clear, that the wet nurse didn't make them leave when they came to see him any more.

XXXX

Joella heard of the Martell's come two night after her mother's funeral. She her that the Princess of Dorne was coming with her youngest son and only daughter. The trip had been planned before her mother had died. Joella remembered that Princess Loreza and her mother with good friends, and we're both ladies in waiting to Queen Rhaella. But that was before her mother was dismissed.

Joella stood next to Cersei in a line, with Jaime at the front. They could all see the Martell banners up ahead. Joella was forced into a red dress with gold trim, and lion cubs on the skirt, and her hair pulled back in tight braid. But at least she didn't look like Cersei. Her sister had been horrible since their mother death. Joella tried to think that it would pass, but she was afraid that she was terribly wrong.

The Dornish family came to meet the father. Princess Loreza was true Dornish beauty. Dark, curly hair and dark eyes. Her hair was done in two small braids, to make a crown on her head, while the rest of her hair flowed freely. Her daughter, Elia, was fairly pretty. The only way Joella could describe her was petty, but her smile was warm. The boy, who name was Oberyn, was an inch shorter than his sister, with a clever smirk.

The beautiful princess and her father shared a silent bow, before she gave Joella's father her sympathies for Joanna's death. He father took them in silence and the meeting was over.

Later on Joella walked up to the guest chambers and knocked twice on the door. Princess Elia opened the door and smiled at her. Joella smiled back and curtesy,

"Hello. I was wondering if you and your brother would like a tour of Casterly Rock," she told the other girl.

"That would be lovely," Elia said. She left quickly to get her brother, who looked less happy about coming. Joella showed them almost every room in the caselt. Here and there tell the Martell siblings short stories or legends. Joella was just showing the great hall to them when Oberyn asked,

"Where is your younger brother?" Joella stopped mid sentence. She looked at him and said, "He stays in his nursery most of the time," she said trying to be stoic.

"They say he's a monstrous dwarf," Oberyn said, "Can we see him?" Elia tried to shush the boy for being rude. Joella wanted to punch him square in the face and curse him out for calling her brother a monster. But then Cersei came in the room

"Oh, you can see him," Everyone turned to look at her, Joella growled at her sister and glared " Just not now. Later, but not now,"

"Cersei," Joella said in a slowly, warning tone. Her sister ignored her.

XXX

That night as Joella and Jaime sat at their brother crib she told him what had happened that afternoon.

"I can't help but feel like she's planning something," Joella told Jaime. Jaime looked at his little sister, he knew that their brother would always be an outcast in the world, but he would always have them. Jaime told her this and she looked down sadly as Tyrion slept.

" Just want him to be happy. Happy and safe," was what she whispered to him.

" I want that too Ella. For both of you," he told her. It would be a long time before they learned that being safe and happy was just something that happened in fairy tales.

XXX

The next week Joella and Elia Martell became close friends. The two young girls sept almost the entire time the Martell where in the Westerland together. This of course that meant that Joella also spent a fair amount of time with Oberyn as well. It wasn't that she didn't like the young viper, she actually liked him quite a bit. It was just the fact he kept asking to see if her brother was really a monster. Cersei was there every time he ask and she alway said later. Other than that Joella enjoyed the Martell's stay.

On one of the last days of their stay Joella was called to meet with Princess Loreza, alone. Joella entered the chamber to find Princess Loreza sit on the balcony, with her back to Joella and she looked out at the sea, lost in her own thoughts. Joella took a deep breath.

"Princess Loreza?" she asked. The Dornish princess turned and smiled at her.

"Hello little lioness," she said in a voice that was as smooth as silk, "Come here my child." Joella walked over to her the older female was sitting. The women then picked the little girl up and placed her on her lap. Joella was a bit shocked by this action. No one had put her on their lap in a long time. She rather missed it. It made her think of better times.

"Would you like a blood orange, dear?" Loreza asked her kindly.

"Yes, please," Joella said, nodding. The Princess of Dorne plucked up a peld fruit and handed it to the girl. Joella gave her thanks and began to eat, trying to not let the juices drip down her chin.

"I see you have made good friends with both of my children, yes?" the older women asked the young cub. Joella nodded.

"I enjoy the company of Oberyn and Elia very much," she told Loreza. The princess smiled at this.

"Perhaps, you could come down to visit them in Sunspear. It's not that I mind them here, it's just as you may know Elia is quite sickly," she said sadly. Joella felt her heart strings pull. Oberyn had told her how happy his sister go somewhere beside Sunspear, and the Water Garden, how she was never really able to anywhere else because of her health.

"And Oberyn," Loreza continued, "Well, I don't think he likes it here very much," she said, with a smile on her face. Joella though for a minute.

" I would like to see Dorne," she declared. Loreza smiled again and ran her hand throw Joella's hair. There was something in the back of her mind that made Joella think the older women wanted something from her, but before she could think about it more the Dornish women asked,

"Would you like another?" seeing as Joella had just finished her first orange. Joella bit her lip for a moment before nodding and saying,

"Yes please," she was quickly presented with another piece of fruit. Joella thanked her and began to eat the juicy fruit.

"My daughter tells me you us a sword and are now learning to use a bow as well," Loreza said

Joella stopped for a minute. She wonder for a minute why she had told Elia that. Well she knew why, she wanted someone other than Jaime to know. Even now, Cersei didn't know, and if she found out she would scream an unholy fire on how it was not fair. The thing was, Joella knew that Cersei thought she was better than everyone. It didn't matter what it was, she just thought she was the best. Joella knew that Cersei was absolutely angered by the idea that even though Jaime was younger, he still got to be hire to the Rock. Joella thanked the Seven for it though. Cersei would be a horrible leader. Joella knew her sister wanted power, but if she got it, she wouldn't know what to do with it.

Joella then remembered that the princess had said something to her. She mulled it over in her mind before saying,

"Yes I do have sword lesson. It's the only thing that keeps me from going insane in lesson with the speta," her voice was filled with honesty. The Princess of Dorne smile at her and laughed. "You're going to grow up to be a strong warrior. Like Nymeria," Joella's heart swelled at that compliment. She adored the story of Nymeria. To her Nymeria was the greatest warrior ever.

" Thank you Princess," Joella said with all the sincerity in her heart. Loreza smiled and pressed a kiss to the young girls forehead, "You are much welcome young little lioness," she said, gently.

A minute later the door open and the two of them turned to see who it was. Joella saw her father standing in the doorway.

"Joella, what are doing here?" her father asked, his voice striped of emotion as always. Joella looked down for a minute before Princess Loreza said,

" I invited her to come talk with me," she said looking her father strait in the eye, as if to show she was not afraid of the great Tywin Lannister, "She was a lady and accepted my offer."

"Yes," Tywin said, "And what did you speak of ?" he asked.

"My children," she said, "And, Nymeria." Tywin nodded. He turned to his daughter.

"Go clean yourself up and go play," he told her. Joella looked at her red stained hands and nodded, "Yes father," she got off Princess Loreza lap and turned to her.

"Thank you for having me," Joella said, smiling. The women returned it and said "You're very welcome my sweet child," Joella the took her leave and went to clean up.

XXX

Joella found Elia and Oberyn with her older sibling in the courtyard. Jaime and Oberyn were sparing with wooden swords, while Cersei and Elia sat in the shade. Elia had a bright smile on her face as she cheered on her brother. Cersei looked as if her time was wasted here, and the fact that Jaime was sparing with Oberyn at all, was stupid.

Joella decide to join the to girls, cheering for her brother in Cersei's stead. It wasn't long before Jaime knocked the young Martell boy to the ground, and was helping him back up.

Elia and Joella clapped for their brothers. Cersei, looked bored. The two boys joined their sister in the shade and talked. It was not very long before Oberyn turned to Cersei and asked,

"Can we see him now?" they all knew who 'him' was. Jaime and Joella's faces fell, Elia's held uncertanis, Cersei, smirked. She was quite for a minute, but it wasn't long before she said,

"Yes, now you may see him," she rose from her chair and gestered them to follow. Joella looked at her brother. Jaime could see that his sister was on the the brink of treas. She enjoyed Elia and Oberyn, she didn't want them to think that her little brother, whom she loved dearly, was a monster.

The five children walked all the way to the nursery. The wet nurse, Ally, was not here at the time. Cersei stood next to the cradle and beckoned the Martell children closer. Joella could then see that her brother was once again covered up. What was with the women and covering her brother with a blanket? What did it do?

Oberyn lend closer, Elia too. Jaime and Joella held their breath. Cersei pulled the blanket back slowly. And there was Tyrion as naked as the day he was born. Joella saw his face scrunch at the cold and he let out a tiny whine.

Confusion covered Oberyn's face, "That's not a monster, that's a babe," he said to Cersei. At that moment, both Jaime and Joella thought they could hug the boy. Cersei just gleaed at the him.

"He is a monster," she said coldly, "He killed my mother," and with that said, she began to pinched Tyrion, by his cock. Joella's eyes grew wide as she heard her brother begin to cry. Shock filled the room for a quick second, and then it was gone.

"Stop it! Right now!" Joella scermed. Cersei didn't stop. Jaime finally jerked his sister by the shoulders and pulled her away.

"That enough," he told her. Cersei just glared at her siblings. Joella glared right back.

"Stop acting like he did it on purpose," Joella told her sister, "And in case you have forgotten, she was our mother too! We loved her too, and we don't blamed him!"

Cersei looked at her younger sister sharply, "It doesn't matter," she said, "It doesn't matter. He shouldn't have lived this long. He'll be dead soon anyway," and with that she left. Joella turned back to her crying brother. She wrapped him in the blanket, and, with Jaime's help, picked him up and held him. Elia now came closer to where Joella was sitting. She smiled, "He's cute," is what she said. Joella looked up at her, "Do you really mean that?" she asked. Elia nodded, "Do you think I could hold him?" she asked taking a set next to Joella. Joella looked at Jaime, who nodded and she than gave her brother to Elia, who's face lit up.

It made Joella and Jaime so happy to have some else see their brother for a baby, not a monster. Oberyn sat down next to his sister, and Jaime sat next to his. Joella knew what her brother said about Tyrion fitting in was true. But she also knew that there would be people, people like Elia Martell, who would see past that and look at the person her brother was. Not what he was. And Joella promised to make go note of these people.


	3. Falcons and Fish

**A/N: Hello! Ok so this is IMPORTANT! This is going to be a bit different the the real time line but not a lot, ok? Same thing on spelling and grammar. And to Vulcan Blackfyre, I don't want to many spoilers, but I will tell you she fine with Jon, loves him actually. So lets get to it! P.S. Love the sugestion.**

A few months had passed since the Martell's had gone back to Dorne. Since that time, the Ravens going from Sunspear and Casterly Rock had tripled. If Tywin had complaints, he never spoke of them. Perhaps he thought that the Martell girl's friendship would claim his daughter. It didn't.

With that said, Tywin had just begun to teach his daughter the ways of the great game. And, against his better judgment, he let her take some classes that were meant for a firstborn son. Joella study war strategy and tactics, she learned advanced mathematics, which she excelled at, and her training in combat continued. Joella had never been happier than when her father had let take these lessons, but she was a bit confused as to why.

"Do you think I should be worried?" Joella asked, Ally one night. Ally had become like an aunt of some sort to Joella and, Joella thought it only made sense, seeing that Ally was their half of the time she was with Tyrion. Ally was short and had dirty-blond hair. But she was kind, and always treated Joella and her brothers well.

"I don't think you should be, M'lady," the wet nurse told her, "I think you should happy that you can and see what happens in time," Joella nodded and went back to watching her brother sleep.

Tyrion was about four moons old now, and just starting to roll around in his crib. It made Joella laugh to see his smile when he pushed himself up with his tiny hands. Ally told her and Jaime it wouldn't be long before he would start crawling, and then walking. Joella looked forward to that. Joella was still a bit sad over her mother, but that pain was fading. It was filled the love for her little brother, and new friendship. It was easily one of the happiest times in Joella's life so far.

That happiness, sadly, was soon replaced with sheer and utter annoyance. The reason for that being, Cersei had learned of her lessons. How exactly her older sister found out, was beyond Joella's knowledge, but the point still stood, everyone in the Lannister family was miserable. Cersei by the 'unfairness', and everyone else for having to listen.

One night when Joella, Jaime, Cersei and their father were eating dinner together and the matter came up again.

"It's not fair!" Cersei cried, to her father " You say Lannisters don't act like fools, and yet you're letting her run around, acting like a stupid, little boy!" Joella rolled her eye at her sister and then went back to her food, but not before sharing a look with her brother, who looked just as annoyed.

"Your sister is not a boy, nor is she acting like it," Tywin said clammy, but it was clear that he was fed up with his oldest daughter.

"I want then complaining about your sister's lessons to stop right now," Joella fought with all the power in her to not yell out 'THANK THE GODS!'

"Why do let her take them through?" Cersei asked, clearly not get the message their father a given her. It took Joella a minute to get what her sister was asking. Cersei was asking why Joella got the luxury of being treated like Jaime and she didn't. For a minute Joella wonders that too.

"Why?" Tywin asked to get up from his seat, his voice raised just enough for him to not be yelling, but it was loud enough to make Joella straighten up. "I give your sister a sword because I know she will know what to do with one. You would not," He looked Cersei start in the eye when he said that. Tywin then left the room, leaving Cersei to grumble, and Joella and Jaime to sit in shock.

Later, that night as Joella lay in bed, she trying to figure out what her father had meant. Father said that he gave her a sword because she knows what to do with it. Well of course she did, wasn't it obvious what you would do with a sword? Wasn't? Was it possible that what Joella knew, was different from Cersei thought? Joella shook her head, she should stop thinking right now and sleep, yes sleep.

XXX

Joella walked quickly down the hall, with her hands behind her back. She finally came to the door of her father's soler and stopped, she wondered if she should knock, or just go in. She went with the ladder.

Joella pushed the door open quietly and walked in. She saw her father sit at his desk with his back to her, reading a scroll carefully. His face was erased of emotion as always. Joella stepped a little closer before clearing her throat and saying

"Father?" Tywin turned sharply to see where the voice came from. When his eyes landed on the little lioness, his eyebrows raised just a bit. Tywin turned back to the scroll, and asked his daughter, "What is it?"

"I wanted to ask you about something," she said, slowly and carefully.

"What?" Tywin asked.

"You want to have Jaime fostered at the Crakehalls when he turns eleven and after that, you'll take Cersei to court?" she asked.

"What of it?" Tywin asked. Joella took a deep breath.

"I want to be fostered like Jaime will be," she said. There was a minute of quiet, then her father put the scroll down and looked at her.

"What brought this here?" he asked her, studying his daughter carefully. Joella looked at her feet quickly and then back to her father.

"It's important to have allies," she said, "If you send me to be fostered with other lord's children, I could be friends with them in hope of future alliances."

"Why not bring you to court like I will with your sister when the time comes?" Tywin asked, wanting to watch his daughter reason with him.

"I don't think I would enjoy court," Joella told her father, "And besides I think I'm better for fostering," Tywin looked at his daughter for a minute. He leaned back in his chair. "And where would you have me foster you?" he asked his daughter. Joella shrugged and thought for a minute.

"You could send me to Dorne," she suggested. Tywin scoffed but then thought for a minute himself. Finally, he turned to his third child.

"Go run along," told her in the same voice he used for everything, "I will see if there is somewhere that you can be fostered." Joella smiled, "Thank you, father," and with that, she ran from the room.

XXX

"The Vale?" Joella asked her father at breakfast three days after their talk. Tywin had told Joella along with Jaime and Cersei that Jon Arryn had agreed to have Joella fostered at the Eyrie, along with two other boys. Robert Baratheon, heir to Storm's End, and Eddard Stark, the second son of Lord Rickard Stark, Warden of the North. Joella was looking forward to her time in the Eyrie, she knew there would be times where she would come home on her father's words, but that would be a good time to see Tyrion.

Joella could tell that her siblings had different feelings. Cersei was happy that there would the whole Riverland in between them. Whereas Jaime was furious that his little sister was being sent to the Vale for who knows how long. But there was nothing that the young lion could do to keep his beloved little sister from leaving the Rock.

XXX

Joella looked up at her father, Tywin then handed her a necklace with a beautiful lioness on the pendant.

"Thank you, father," she said before putting it on. The party was getting ready to make its way to the Eyrie. Joella's Aunt Genna would take her. Why her aunt was taking her, Joella didn't know. Maybe because they were going to stop at Riverrun, and her husband was from there, but Joella doubted it. Joella could tell that her father had asked his sister to give something to Lord Hoster, but what she couldn't tell.

Joella looked at her father again, she knew he wouldn't miss her, nor would she miss him, but still the only time she left Casterly Rock was when she was seven, and that was just a trip that took her father to King's Landing.

"Remember, you're a Lannister," he told her, "Show it, act like it," with that, Joella nodded and when to say her other farewells. Cersei and Joella just shared a long stare, both just wanting the other to go. Their relationship had broken after Cersei learned about her sister, and there was nothing Joella could do to fix it. After Cersei left, Joella saw Jaime standing right behind her. Joella ran right into her brother's arms, and they held one and other tight.

"I'm going to miss you," she told her brother.

"I'm going to miss you too, Ella," Jaime said.

"Promise that you'll watch out for him?" she didn't need to say who 'him' was.

"I will, and I'll read him all your letters too," he told her.

"Thank you, Jaime," Joella said smiling. They pulled apart and looked at each other. "Take care, little sister," Jaime said, Joella smiled and nodded. She then walked over to Ally, and the older women then bent down so the lioness could say goodbye to her little brother.

Tyrion looked at everything with wonder, seeing as he had never been out of his nursery before. He found his sister and smiled, giggling, reaching his hands out to her. Joella smiled back and kissed his forehead.

"Goodbye, Tyrion, I'll miss you," Joella said before hugging Ally and kissing his head again. As she walked away, Tyrion began to cry, as if he knew that it would a very long time before he saw her again. But his cries were soon stopped when he saw his big brother. Jaime tickled Tyrion's chin and his brother began to laugh again.

The last person Joella said goodbye to was her Uncle Gerion. Gerion was standing behind Ally, with his hands behind his back and had a wide smile. Joella ran over to him, and when she reached him, he bent to her level.

"I do believe that I might just have a gift for you, my little Ella," he said. Joella giggled just a bit. Gerion cocked his head to the side and asked "Would you like me to give it to you?" he asked her. Joella nodded vigorously, laughing at her uncle. Gerion then showed Joella what was in his hands.

"Kittens!" Joella said with glee.

"Not quite," her uncle said "Look closer at them," he told her, and Joella did. One of the cat's ears was round and its coat was golden. The other had a coat the color of the night and white stripes. Joella remembered that her mother had owned a very expensive cape made from an animal whose fur was like that. Then it hit her.

"A lion cub and a Shadowcat cub?" she asked in awe. Gerion nodded, smiling.

"I found them yesterday, while out riding. Their mothers had killed each other," Gerion told her putting the tiny creature in her arms. Joella looked truly touched at her favorite uncle gift.

"Why would you give them to me?" she asked.

"Why?" Gerion asked, "Because you are my favorite niece," he told her ruffling her hair and smiling. Joella laughed at the act.

"So you like me better than Cersei?" she asked smirking.

"My sweet, little Ella," he said "Everyone, likes you more than Cersei," They both laughed at this. The thing Joella notice about her uncle was that he was quick to laugh, or quick to make others laugh. So different than her father.

"I love them," Joella said, looking at her new companions.

"I'm glad," Gerion said, "Now give me a hug," he told her. Joella hugged her uncle, and he planted a kiss on her forehead.

It was now time to leave. Joella made her way to the wheelhouse where her aunt was waiting. Joella sat across from her aunt a put the two tiny cubs on her lap.

"What are those?" Genna asked.

"Kittens," Joella said, lying, "Uncle Gerion gave them to me,"

"Oh, of course, he would," her aunt said, "I must say, you look lovely today my dear," Joella wore a red dress with darker red pattern of lions on it, with her new necklace, and her hair down like it normally was, but neatly combed, she did look rather nice.

"Thank you," Joella said. Her Aunt Genna had taken on a maternal role for Joella and her sibling, and Joella rather enjoyed it. Her aunt would never replace her mother, but it was nice to have someone other than her brother.

XXX

It didn't seem like many days before they reached Riverrun. Joella looked at the castle and smiled. It was nowhere near as grand as her own home, but it looked like it was a lovely place to live.

Her two little cubs, who she found out where both girls, were snuggled on her lap as they had been for most of the ride. Joella had named the lion Lynora and the Shadowcat was named Arra. She loved both of them dearly. Joella was working hard to get them to be as tame as they could, but who would expect a wild animal to be tamed?

When she stepped out of the wheelhouse she saw Lord Hoster and his family. The first girl in line was a bit older than her, with long, auburn hair and river blue eyes. Joella had a feeling that she would grow up to be a beautiful lady. The second girl looked like her sister a bit younger. The boy who stood at the end of the line was a much younger boy, he was Lord Hoster's only son, Joella thought. But then just behind the Tully children was a small boy with dark hair, and then Joella remembered that the Tully's had a young ward from Fingers.

The common greeting was exchanged and they were all show to their rooms. The walls of her room where covered in tapestries of rivers and other beautiful sections of the landscape. There was a large window with a seat in the corner of the room, and you could see filed and rivers for miles. Joella walked over to the bed that had a dark blue spread and set Arra and Lynora down and let them play around the room. They had arrived later in the day so it wasn't long before it was time for Joella to find the hall for dinner.

As Joella headed to the door, her two loyal cubs ran up behind her. Joella looked down at them sadly, she knew that she should leave them here, but they hated being without her. Soon Joella was walking down the halls of Riverrun with two little animals on her trail. She did leave them in the room, she only forgot to shut the door all the way.

After three minutes of walking, Joella found out, she had no idea where she was going. Joella began to worry that she would never get there and would be lost forever when she heard someone say,

"Are you lost little lion?" Joella turned to see a man that looked much like Lord Hoster, only he wore all black and had more of a warrior's look to him. Joella nodded shyly before saying,

"Yes, I was trying to get to dinner, but I got lost." The older man smiled and then said, "I'd be happy to take you there, my lady," and with that, he offered Joella his hand and they began to walk down one of the halls. Joella looked at the man again trying to think who he was. Then she remembered something and asked him timidly, "Are you Ser Brynden Tully? The Blackfish?" The man looked down at her and smiled with a nod,

"Aye, I am. Clever little thing you are," and before long they were there. Joella saw that her Aunt was waiting patiently for her and Joella apologized for being late. Lord Hoster assured her that it was no problem and they all began eating. Joella sat next to Catelyn Tully and the two became quick friends along with Lysa. Joella found out that Tully's ward name was Petyr. Also, threw out the meal, Ser Brynden told stories about the War of the Ninepenny Kings, which Joella listened to in awe.

After the meal, Catelyn had Joella and her cubs come to her room, with Lysa. The three girls stayed up late eating lemon cakes and sharing scary stories they had heard from the maids and kitchen workers.

XXX

They stayed in Riverrun three day see as the wheelhouse had suffered damages by what Aunt Genna call,

"Rebel's young teens," or something along those lines. Joella took this time to make friends with Catelyn and Lysa. They played around the castle and swam in the rivers. Joella knew how to swim, Jaime had shown her how while out riding one day. The two Tully sisters adored Arra and Lynora as much as she did, and Lysa even gave Joella ribbons to tie around their neck, which Joella loved.

On the last day, Catelyn and Joella walked along the river together, hand and hand. Lysa had gotten in trouble with the septa and was made to stay inside. Joella was glad she wasn't the only one to get in trouble with them.

"You must write me," Joella told Catelyn as they walked.

"I will," Catelyn promised, "Did you like it here?" she asked Joella.

"I loved it, it was so much fun," Joella replied. She then stopped turned to Catelyn and took her other hand, "I think we are going to be good friends, you and I," Joella said.

"Yes," Catelyn said, "I think that too."

XXX

The rest of the trip, for Joella, past quickly. As they reached the Mountains of the Moon, Joella felt the same nervousness she felt the day she left. They passed thru the Bloody Gate and the Eyrie was coming close. It was early in the day, her Aunt Genna would only be dropping off before the rest of the party would head back to the Westerlands. But whatever fear Joella felt was gone when she saw the Eyrie. The beautiful castle had high towers and Joella could imagine that the view from one was breathtaking.

When they came to the courtyard Joella and her aunt got up. The two little cubs staid by Joella side. As Joella's few things were being taken the little lioness looked to he aunt. Genna gave her a warm smile and caressed her cheek, before kissing her forehead.

"Be good, sweetling," she to Joella.

"I will," Joella promised, and then her aunt turned and went back to the wheelhouse and left. When Joella turned around, she was greeted by Jon Arryn, who gave her a kind smile. Joella bowed.

"Lord Arryn," she said. Lord Arryn returned the gesture and then offered to show the young girl around the castle. Jon Arryn showed her everywhere in the castle and Joella would ask a question every now and then. When the tour was over, Jon took Joella to the Moon Door again. At the start of the tour, she had asked how it worked. So, he showed the girl just how the door worked. Joella laughed declaring that it was one of the most amazing things she had ever seen.

When it was done, a maid took Joella to her room. The room itself was shaped like a rectangle. Along the wall opposite of the was lined with tall larger windows that overlooked the mountains. Another wall was taken up entirely by the fireplace, which had to be larger to keep the room warm. The wall with the door was covered with tapestries, just like her room in Riverrun had been only these had Falcons, and mountain lions, and shadowcats. Joella walked over to the bed and threw herself on it. This was her home now, and she loved it. The cold was nothing to her and everything here amazed her. As far a Joella understood the other two boys would be arriving in three days. Joella had three days to herself in this castle. She smiled.

XXX

Joella spent her days running around the hall of the Eyrie in between her lessons and doing her combat lesson in private with the master of arms. She had her meals with Lord Arryn, who she enjoyed the company of. Arra and Lynora join her for meals and Lord Arryn promised her as long as they never killed anyone they were fine to go anywhere. Joella told him they would never even nip at a servant. She had written to her brother when she first came and had just gotten a raven back when she heard something the maids had said. Both Stark and Baratheon parties were approaching fast.

A handmaiden had put Joella in a dark blue dress with golden lioness running on the skirt. Joella's hair was in a tight, braided bun.

Joella stood next to Jon Arryn as everyone waited to greet the young lords. Joella saw the Stark and the Baratheon boys at the same time. The young stag had the well-known colorings, and the wolf had come northern traits. Did Joella what to think of these boys, no. But she would soon.


	4. The Stag, Wolf, and Lioness

**Hello! My sweet summer children, I am back with a new chapter. I'd like to give all of you a big thank you for liking and following, and just reading my story. You have no idea what it means to me to have people actually like what I'm doing. I will say it again I am sorry for any spelling or grammar errors. I had my friend proof read the story so hopefully there aren't any. So without further Ado here is the next installment. and PS feel free to comment on anything. Just don't be super annoying about it, JK :)**

Joella could tell right away that the two boys were very different. Robert was bold and unafraid, and Eddard was shy and a bit cautious. The whole time Jon Arryn spoke with them, they never looked at her, nor did they say a word to her after. Joella noticed that they didn't even see the two cubs by her side, which were the size of small house cats by now. But maybe it was a good thing, seeing as she was looking at them the whole time. Joella was studying them, try to read them as best she could.

When Lord Arryn took the two boys on the tour of the Eyrie, Joella slipped away to her room. Once inside, Joella walked to her desk that was by one of the windows and then went back to the letter Jaime had sent her. He told her that he was glad that she was enjoying herself and that he and Tyrion missed her. Joella's heart tugged, she felt bad for leaving her little brother, but she knew that her father would send her away, no matter what. She thought it would be better for her leave her brother when he was still little so that he when he was older, he is used to her absence.

Joella made plans to write her brothers at least once a week. Joella took the time to write her brothers a letter, and one to Catelyn, and one to Elia. When that was done Joella saw it was hardly midday, she looked over at her two cubs. Lynora was asleep in front of the fire, and Arra was playing with one of the ribbons Lysa had given her.

Joella smiled at the two of them. She loved them both dearly, but she knew very well that one mistake would get them killed. People often looked at her in foul ways, as if she shouldn't have them. The Targaryen's used to give their children dragons, of all things. A master once told her they put a dragon's egg in Targaryen babe's crib, and that egg would be their dragon. If Targaryen children used to have the dragons they were so proud of, why couldn't she have a lion?

Joella sighed and looked out her one of her many windows. Back at Casterly Rock, all she saw was the sea, at the Eyrie, all she saw was the mountains. Joella soon grew bored and hungry. Joella got up and changed into the black trousers and red tunic she trained in and fastened a brown belt around her waist. She then headed to the kitchens to see if there was something to eat. Arra and Lynora trailing behind. Joella found that she couldn't go anywhere without her cubs. Not that she minded, but others were less happy about it. She soon reached the kitchens and saw who she was looking for.

Anna was in her forties, with dark brown hair that was beginning to gray. Her only son had gone to the Stormlands to elope the youngest daughter of a small house there, so she lived with just her husband. It wasn't long before the women's brown eyes fell on the little girl. Anna laughed to herself before asking, " What is it, my little lady?"

Joella walked closer and asked, "Could I have just a small snack, please?" she asked, folding her hands and looking up at the woman. Anna smiled at the young Lannister, "Wait right here, I'll get you something," she said, before walking away. Joella took a seat on a nearby stool and waited patiently. Before long Anna came back with a small sack and two strips of dried meat.

"Here you are," she said, handing Joella the sack and giving the two cubs the meat she got for them. Joella opened it to find it full of lemon cakes and other sweet.

"How did you get lemon cakes?" Joella asked.

"A Dornishman came and delivered three boxes to the kitchens," Anna told her, "I heard from someone that you liked them, so I made a few. I hope they're good" Joella took a bite from one of them and smiled.

"They're perfect," she said. Anna smiled at her, "Good," she said, "Now go run along, now. And don't you eat all of them at once, now. You'll ruin your supper!" she called, as Joella and her cubs ran from the kitchen.

Joella knew where she was going next. She went down a few hall and walked outside, into the godswood of the Eyrie. It was more of a garden than a godswood, not that Joella had seen many. The only one she had ever seen was the one in Casterly Rock, and she just currently found out that there was one. Casterly Rock had a stone garden with a twisted weirwood tree for its godswood. All Joella's life she wanted to see a weirwood, and the whole time there was one close. But here there was no weirwood here. The soil was too thin and too rock for the white-bark trees to grow. Instead, there was a statue of a weeping woman.

Joella liked to come here, it was one of her favorite places in the Eyrie. It felt mysterious to be in a place of the Old Gods. She grew up in the Faith of the Seven her whole life. Even here her lessons with the Septa continued. But those gods were understandable, as much as gods could be, but the Old Gods were nameless and numberless. Joella found that things that couldn't be explained where more fun and exciting.

Joella sat down in front of the weeping woman. Arra and Lynora played on the edges of the wood as if they didn't think it respectful for them to be there. It wasn't long before Joella felt like she should go. She stood up and bowed her head in respect of the Old Gods.

XXX

Joella made her way to the place where she and others trained with swords, spears, and bow. She picked up one of the small swords with a wood cover she trained with. She held it in her hands before she gave the air around her a swift, graceful cut. She practiced her movements with the sword for a long time. To anyone who watched her, she was clearly a young protege. She looked as if she was born to hold a sword. Arra and Lynora watched their mistress from under a nearby wagon. Joella smiled and just as she was in mid motion a voice said to her,

"You don't know how to use that."

Joella turned to look to see who said that to her. Her green eye meet the Baratheon's blue ones in a matter of seconds. Joella saw that the Stark boy was with him too. Joella growled and made the face she made every time someone said she didn't know what she was doing.

"I do too know how to use it," she said back to the boy. Robert laughed and looked back to Ned, who just looked a bit uncomfortable. While Robert wasn't looking at her, she shoved another sword into his chest. Robert looked at the at her annoyed.

"Let me show you," Joella spat, glaring at Robert. The stag glared back at the lioness.

"I don't fight girls," Robert said while greeting his teeth.

"And I don't fight morons, but here I am," Joella responded. She then looked away for a minute and pulled something out of her pocket. It was a white piece of cloth she had stitched with red and yellow flowers. Joella was a rather good sower, she just didn't like it all that much.

She walked over to Ned and handed it to him.

"Be good and hold on to this for me. You can consider it my favorite," she said, smirking at what she was doing. The boy let out a series of unintelligible sounds and his cheeks turned a slight pink, but he to it and looked down at his feet and looked back up when Joella turned back to Robert.

Joella raised her sword, Robert copied. They glared for a long time before Joella asked,

"Are you ready?"

"Yes," and it began.

The fight carried on for a long time. Both knew what they were doing, both were holding their own. Robert was powerful and strong but powered by anger. Joella was quick and skilled but still smaller than the boy. But she was planning. She knew that Robert could win, but she also knew that he was dead set on winning. She could use this, she did with Jaime all the time when the spare. He would get cocky and think he had won half way through, but then Joella would be able to find a to catch him off gear. And that's what she planned to do with Robert. Once Robert had made a bad block she saw his grip had loosened. Joella knew what she had to do. She kicked the sword out of his hands and raised her sword up so that she would hit him in the head with the wood-covered sword. But before that could happen Robert's fist collided with the left side of her face, having Joella fly back and hit the ground with a thud.

The two boy's eyes grow in shock, and they only got bigger when the two cubs came to added their mistress. Joella heard the boys yell, and quickly she yelled out,

"Arra! Lynora! Back!" she said, panting. The cubs stopped immediately, and Lynora ran to her mistress, and Arra stayed in front of the two boys, growing. The boys looked back to the girl. They were more shocked by the fact that Robert had hurt the girl, than the two cubs.

Joella laid on the ground, panting and holding her face. She was tired, her face stung and she was trying not to cry from the awful pain. The taste of blood was rich in Joella's mouth, but it felt like something else was in it. She pushed herself up and fished out what it was. It was a tooth, one that had been further back in her mouth and had been wiggly for some time. Joella held the tooth in her open palm. The two boy's eyes grew wider if it was even possible. Joella looked at them too, but not in anger or shock, just curiosity. Then she did something unexpected. Joella began to laugh. The young lords fear was replaced with confusion. Why was she laughing?!

Joella was laughing because this was the first time in her life a boy had ever been truly rough when she had spared with him. The only person she had spared before this was Jaime and he had always held back. Joella hated it. But even if Robert had not meant to he still did. Arra finally backed away from the two boys and joined her mistress. After Joella had stopped laughing and the Cubs backed away, Robert carefully asked,

"Are you alright?"

"Oh, I'm fine," Joella said taking the arm he had offered out to her, "You did good," she told him. Robert looked at Ned and back to her and said, thinking he should be nice since he knocked her teeth out,

"You too,"

"Thank you," Joella said smirking. She lost the battle, but she had won the war. Ned stepped forward and held out the cloth she had given to him.

"Here, I think you need this," Joella took it and gave her thanks. Those were the first words he ever said to her, and they wouldn't be the last.

XXX

The three of them had been very lucky that no adult had seen them in their little sparring match. The lioness found herself spending almost all of her free time with the stag and the wolf. It would take some time the two boys to come and treat her as she hoped but good things came with time. Arra and Lynora however, would have to spend a great deal getting used to Robert being around Joella.

One day many weeks later the three children were once again going to have a little match between Joella and Robert. Ned stood on the side with Joella's little bodyguards close by.

"I hope you're ready to lose again," Robert said.

"We'll see," Joella replied, before walking over to Ned. She pulled out the handkerchief and gave it to the Stark boy.

"Here you are," she said smirking. Ned took it, rolling his eyes.

"Are you going to do this every time?" He asked her

"Yes."

Joella walked over to Robert again.

"Now, if you get hurt again, they won't attack me, right?" Robert asked.

"No promises," Joella told him.

The battle was much like the last one both the Lannister and Baratheon showed their skill and it was hard to tell who was going to win. But soon Robert became open by an accident, and Joella saw her chance. She spun, hit Robert in the check with the end of her sword. Everything seemed to slow down as Robert hit the ground. He spit out a little bit of blood and something else. Robert sat up and saw it was a tooth. His eye grew wide. Ned blinked a few times. Joella smirked.

"Hasn't anyone told you? A Lannister always pays her debts"


	5. Taste of Blood

**Hello sweet summer children! I am back. I want to thank you again for reading this story a lot. I you may be wondering what Joella looks like and well, I got nothing on that, I mean I know what she looks like I just don't who that is. But anyway sorry for grammar and spelling. And enjoy. Also I LOVE reviews just so you know.**

Joella snuggled into her bed more. The thick blankets wrapped around her body tightly and the soft pillow held her head gently. Arra and Lynora slept on either side of her, and they themselves were asleep. Joella loved mornings when she was allowed to sleep in they didn't happen often. She stayed in bed for a few more minutes until she rolled over the side of her bed and walked to one of her windows. Joella slowly opened the dark blue curtains. Light flooded the room, and Joella blinked at the sunlight. Once her eye adjusted Joella smiled just as bright as the sun. Why wouldn't she? After all, a person's name day only comes once a year.

Joella ran to the chair in the corner of the room where her handmaiden, Malla had laid out for her. Joella had agreed to wear a dress for the first half of the day and the other half she could wear what she pleased. Joella put on a dark red dress with lionesses and shadowcats running on the skirt. Joella had made this dress and was rather comfortable in it.

With Arra and Lynora right behind her, Joella made her way to breakfast. When she got there Ned and Robert turned around and smiled at her. Joella smiled back and took a seat in between them.

"Happy Name day," Ned said to her.

"Thanks," Joella told him. Anna then came up from behind her and place her meal in front of her. Joella thanked her and saw that she had gotten her favorite dish. Cinnamon cakes and bacon, with some eggs.

"Lucky," Robert said, looking over to Joella's plate

"When it's your name day, I'm sure you'll get whatever you want," Joella said digging into her meal. Halfway through their meals, Robert turned to Joella.

"I have something for you," he said. Joella raised her brow as if to say 'oh?'. Robert then put in front of her a carved wooden lioness. Joella gasped and picked it up carefully. It wasn't the neatest thing, but it still looked very pretty.

"Thank you, Robert," Joella said, smiling.

"You're welcome,"

"I got you something too," Ned said, pulling out a package and gave it to her. Joella ripped it open and found that it was a dagger. The handle was sliver and the blade was made of some dark metal. The dagger's blade was 6 inches. It looked beautiful and fierce that the same time.

"I love it," Joella said smiling at him. Ned smiled back at her, glad she liked his gift. They were close to finishing their breakfast by the time Lord Arryn came to the table.

"Good morning, Lord Arryn," Joella said smiling at the older man, "How do you fair?" Jon smiled a the little cub's kindness, "I am well, thank you for asking," he said looking down at his breakfast before looking again "Happy name day, my dear girl," he told her. Joella smiled at him. A minute passed before Jon Arryn spoke, "Your father sent you something for your name day," The little girl looked up at him with big eyes, much to his amusement. " It's in the yard if you wish to see it," Joella looked to Robert and then to Ned, and then she dashed away with her cubs and friends right behind her.

Joella ran down the stairs and out the large doors to the yard. When she got there she saw two things. The first was Edwin Hill, a stable hand from Casterly Rock who Joella spent a great deal of time with. He was like an older cousin to Joella and he told her everything about horses and riding. Edwin had blonde hair but it was too dark to be of Lannister descent, and his eyes were deep gray. Edwin said his father was the second son of a small house, and always treated him fair. Joella didn't care if he was a bastard, Edwin was one of the few people who knew that she could take care of herself when she was older and right now.

The other thing Joella saw was a beautiful colt, with a gray coat and white dapples. It looked like it was a snow storm wrapped itself around a horse. Joella thought that he was the best present she had gotten from her father. Joella walked closer to the animal. Lynora and Arra stayed back a bit. Joella had them trained to keep back from horses, so no accident happened.

Once she was close enough Joella looked up to Edwin, "Is he really mine?" she asked. Edwin gave her a toothy grin and nodded. "Yes, your father had me train him, You may want to get him used to the cats," he said nodding to the two obedient cubs off to the side. Joella reached up to stroke the animal's soft muzzle. Joella knew her father was never a caring man, and her mother's death didn't help anything. He had no love in his heart, but he at least remembered her name day and got her a gift. It was more than she thought she would get.

"What are you going to name him?" Robert asked her. Joella thought for a minute, before she said, "Snowstorm,"

"That is a very fitting name m'lady," Edwin said ruffling Joella's hair bring a giggle from her. They took Snowstorm stable and Edwin turned to Joella him again.

"I have a few gifts from your brother and uncle that I must give you before I'm off," he said to Joella. The first thing Edwin gave her was a doll. But it wasn't like other dolls Joella had seen. It had on a red dress and was made of wood that was painted. The hair of it was pale blonde and it had a small piece of wood that was carved to look like a sword. This was Jaime's gift. Joella took the thing carefully and smiled. Her uncle's gift was much different than the last one he gave her. Gerion had given her books about warfare, dragons and Old Valyria. On the stack of books, there was a note.

' _Your father found out about the cubs. He said I'm not allowed to give you anything again.'_ Joella laughed. Joella gave Edwin one big hug before she ran to her room, to put her gift there. The rest of the day Joella, Ned and Robert, ran around the castle playing a very advanced game of hiding and seek and had a sparring tournament.

When Joella went to bed that night, she smiled and pet Arra's head, Lynora laid her head on Joella's stomach. The carved lioness was next to the wooden doll on the stack of books and the silver dagger next to them. Joella smiled, it was a good name day.

XXX

Two weeks later Joella was allowed to go on a hunt with Ned, Robert, and some other lord's sons. Joella sat on top of Snowstorm's back, with the dagger she got from Ned at her side along with a quiver of arrow and a bow made of Yew wood slung crossed her back. Arra and Lynora waited patiently by Snowstorm's side. It had to take Joella a great deal of time to get her horse used to her cats, but Snowstorm was at the point that he was only a little nervous around them.

Joella looked down at her wrist and smiled. For Elia's name day Joella had sent her a beautiful bracelet. It was the Martell sun made from a marvelous red stone, and the golden spear wrapped around the wrist. Elia had sent Joella one that looked just like it, only the spear was replaced by a golden sword.

'It's like when we wear them, we are never apart,' Elia had written. Elia was a true friend to Joella. The two girls were close even though they were miles apart. Joella found it sad that Eila had become more of a sister to her in the past months, the Cersei had in her whole life.

"You ready?" Ned asked, bring his dark brown steed next to her gray and white one. Joella gave a short nod.

"Yes, my uncle took me hunting once," she said.

"The one who gave you Lynora and Arra, I guess?" Ned asked. Joella nodded again.

"Just don't feel bad when you don't hit anything," Robert said, coming up on a horse whose coat was as black as his hair. Joella snored.

"Please I'm a better shot than you and you know it," the Lannister said crossing her arms. Robert rolled his eyes.

"Like hell you are," the Baratheon said.

"It's too early for this," the Stark groaned looking up to the sky.

XXX

The three of them rode towards the back of the party the whole time. They talked to one and other in quiet voices. At one point when Ned and Robert were joking Joella stopped.

"What is it?" Ned asked.

"Where is everyone?" Joella said in voice that made the two boys stop. At some point, the hunting party goes ahead of them and the three children didn't see where they had gone. The two boys whipped their heads around looking for the others.

"Oh, no," Robert said in a voice that told them they were utterly screwed.

"Don't worry," Joella said. She then whispered and Arra and Lynora looked at her. "Arra. Lynora." she said, "Home," and then she whistled again. The two cats began to walk in the opposite direction in which they came.

"What are they doing?" Robert asked as they followed the lioness and the Shadowcat.

"They going to take us back to the castle," Joella said as if it was obvious. " I've been training them to do this for weeks in case I ever get lost."

The two boys looked impressed. Arra and Lynora where getting big. Lynora, who was the smaller of the two was already the size of a medium hunting dog. Arra was a tad bigger and far more aggressive when it came to Joella. Both of the cats guarded her fiercely, but Arra was just more, well more. She even growled at Ned and Lord Arryan sometimes. But it was clear the none of the cats would ever attack someone unless they tried to hurt their mistress or she told them otherwise.

They all walked quietly through the woods. At some point, Joella had a horrible feeling in her stomach. Not long after Lynora and Arra stopped, and growled furiously at something no one could see but they all could very faint heart. The horses started to get nervous. Joella's throat felt dry, and she felt a little shaky, but she never let it show. Ned and Robert looked at one and other with concern.

 _WHOSH_

Joella let out a scream of shock as an arrow fly inches away from her head. Men from the mountie clans came out of the tree and the three children were in shock. There was a man for each of them and there was little to do from the top of there spooked horses.

Two men tried to pull Ned and Robert off their horses, but Arra and Lynora each took one of them by the neck and held them in place. Joella tried to grab her bow but she was yanked down from a top of Snowstorm.

Joella screamed and wiggled until she reached her dagger. She pulled it from her belt and blindly trusted behind her. The clan man let out a howl as his own blade cut Joella's other arm and his grip on her lessoned. Joella used all her strath to push out of the man grasp. She turns around to face the wild-looking man. He tried to come at her again but her dagger meets his stomach. Before he had time to react, Lynora and Arra tackled him, sinking their teeth into his flesh. He yelled and howled in pain until he stopped. The whole time Joella just stood there in awe. Five minutes after the scream of the clan man stopped Arra and Lynora backed away growling at the corpse.

There was quite in the woods again. Joella shook as she pulled the dagger out of the clan man body. She wiped the blood off with the end of her light blue tunic. She was in shock, not really sure what had just happened. She looked over to Ned and Robert who looked just as pale and shaky as she did. Ned and Robert walked over to her slowly. Robert looked at her arm.

"Ella, you're bleeding," he said pointing to her arm. Joella looked at forearm to see a three-inch cut. It wasn't deep, but blood was running down her arm and staining her sleeve. Ned ripped the end of his cloak off and tied it snug around the cut. After another minute Joella looked back to the bodies. She closed her eyes and shivered. Joella drew a deep quakey breath and said,

"I want to go home," Ned nodded mutely. With the help of nearby rocks, they climbed back on their horses and rode back in silence. When they rode into the courtyard and dismounted Jon Arryn and other adult ran over to them.

"Where in the name of the Mother have been?" he asked them in an angry voice. The angry was replaced with confusion and horror when he saw the blood that stained Joella's tunic and hands and how fearful the children where.

"What happened?" He asked. Robert told the story about how they got lost and were attacked and how Joella's cat saved them and how Joella stabbed the clan man and got cut in the process. Joella was sent to the masters and Ned and Robert was told to wait in there rooms. Arra and Lynora never left their mistress once.

Later that night Joella sat in front of the fireplace in her room holding her knee. It wasn't that she was still shocked about what had happened. It was more about the fact she thought she killed someone. Well, Lynora and Arra killed him but Joella helped. Joella didn't know if that counted as her first kill.

There was a knock on her door.

"It's opened," she called. She looks to see Ned and Robert standing in the doorway. The boys had never been in her room before but she didn't complain where they sat next to her.

"Lord Arryn wrote to my father to tell him what happened," she said. Ned and Robert looked at one and other.

"You don't think he'll have you go back to the Westerland do you?" Robert asked. Joella shook her head.

"No," she said, " I begged him to put that I wasn't alone, and someone killed the mountain clan, people, before they got to me. Which isn't a lie but it should only make my father a little angry. Not enough to bring me back home, but enough to have me watched more carefully for a few moons."

The two boys let out a sigh of relief. They all sat quietly at the firelight. It was a nice quite. The little lioness was just happy that the stag and wolf were with her the night of her first taste of blood.


	6. A Blade with a Name

**Hello my sweet summer children! I back, and here to give the next instalment. I had two of my friends proofread this so lets hope there is no spelling or grammar errors, but sorry if there is. By the way is you like My Hero Academia, my friend z-deanna7 has a story, so check it ou. I love hearing your guy's reviews and I love you all so much. So let's go!**

Joella laughed as she and Jamie raced through the woods on horseback. Tywin had called for Joella to come back to the Westerlands, but it wasn't permanent. And it wasn't because he was worried about the fact that he almost lost a child, he wasn't even worried about that at all. Tywin didn't give a reason for wanting her back, he just had her come.

Joella didn't mind all that much; she was beginning to feel a little homesick. She had been happy to have her brothers back in arms reach. Joella told Jamie about the things that happened in the Vale, things she didn't say in her letters or tell their father. Jamie was angry about the Baratheon boy knocking her teeth out but was caring when he heard about the hunting trip.

One of the first things Joella did when she got home was went to see Tyrion. Her baby brother squealed with delight when he saw his sister's face. Joella was very happy to see him again.

Snowstorm carried Joella all the way to the end of the trait where she claimed victory. She smirked as Jamie frowned at his definite.

"I'll win next time," he said when he grew closer. Joella looked down at Arra and Lynora and had a face that said, 'Do you see what I have to deal with?'

"Are you talking to your cat again?" Jamie asked her. Joella scoffed at her brother.

"No, besides even when I do they're the only ones who can listen, right?" she said, as they began to ride down the trail.

"Well maybe if you weren't so annoying, more people would listen to you," Jamie.

"Well maybe if you weren't so arrogant, you could beat your little sister in a race," Joella said, hiding her smirk as Jamie growled in annoyance. The two rode in silence back to Casterly Rock. They had both snuck out so they could ride without adults watching them. Right when the castle came in sight, Arra growled for her mistress's attention. Joella whipped her head to look at the Shadowcat. Lynora and Arra were looking at a large rock pile and were punching around it like it was a rabbit or something. Joella giggled.

"You head back," she told her brother, "I'll see what they want, and meet you back there."

Jamie looked at her with worry, "Ella," he said.

Joella sighed at her brother. "Go. I'll be fine, I promise," she told him and shooed him to leave.

Once Jamie had left, Joella rode over to where her cats were, dismounted from Snowstorm and walked over to the where they were. Arra had stuck her head in the opening at the bottom of the pile and Joella pushed her over to see what was inside. There was no animal, but when Joella looked down she saw something strange. She pulled it out and saw it was a sword. It was a bit heavy and too long for Joella to use now. She could grow into it if she started now. Joella pulled it out of the sheat a little and gasped at what she saw. Joella had never seen Valyrian Steel, but she knew the traits of it. The way the metal looked like water, how it was lighter than most metals, how it was stronger. She put the sword back in the sheath, wrapped it in her cloak. She mounted Snowstorm and made her way back to the castle with her cats and her prize.

XXX

When Joella came to the stable she gave Edwin Snowstorm and asked if he could put him away for her just this once, the older boy smiled and told her that this was his job. After that, Joella ran to find Rose. Rose was the blacksmith's daughter and one of Joella few friends at Casterly Rock. Rose was outside the kitchen when Joella found her.

"What is it?" Rose asked her when she saw Joella was carrying something.

"I found something," Joella said, unwrapping it and showing it to Rose.

"Where did you get that?" Rose asked her.

"I found it in the woods," Joella said, " And I need your help," Rose tipped her head to the side. Joella explained, "You see, the hilts no good anymore," Joella said, pointing to it. Rose nodded, understanding enough about swords to see the current hilt wouldn't do anyone much good. "So I need to get a new one, and I can't have your father do it because he'll tell my father," Joella said.

Joella and Rose both knew this was very true. If Tywin found she had a Valyrian steel sword he take it from her and make it the new sword of House Lannister, the one thing their family didn't have anymore. Joella had heard of the ancestral sword of her family's house, Brightroar and how it was lost near the Doom of Valyria, but she had found this sword and she wanted it for herself.

"So what I need you to do is ask your brother to make it for me, so will you help me?" Joella said, hoping Rose would.

Rose nodded her head, smiling, "Of course!" she said, "Let's go talk to Edric now!"

XXX

"What's in it for me?" Edric asked them. Joella sighed at the older boy's stubbornness.

"You'll get paid," Joella said as if it was obvious. Edric scoffed and rolled his eyes. Arra bit at his hand but he pulled it back in time. Rose laughed.

"And Arra won't bite you," Joella said, crossing her arms and smirking.

"You two got anything better than that?" he asked.

"You want to get bitten?" the Lannister girl asked, but then she saw that the boy was not paying attention and looked to where he was looking. Joella saw that he was looking at Elena, one of the young girls that worked in the kitchen. She was a very pretty girl and was around Edric's age. Joella wasn't stupid.

"You know I talk to Elena a lot," Joella said, drawing out her words. Edric looked back to her. "What are you getting at?" he asked her.

"Make the hilt, and Elena might just talk to you every now and then," Joella said. Edric thought about it for a moment. "Well?" she asked. Edric sighed and nodded. Joella and Rose smiled.

XXX

Joella ran as fast as she could before the waves caught her feet. She giggles as the water barely touched the end of her trousers that went to the middle of her calves. Joella looked back to the shell in her hands. It was white with brown spots and it went up in a spiral. She smiled and ran to the spot on the beach where Lynora and Arra laid. Joella added her shell to the pile she had between her two cats. They looked at her for a minute and went back to lying in the sun.

"What are you even doing?" Cersei asked, form under the tent. Joella groaned inward as she turned to her older sister.

"I'm collecting shells," she said as if her sister was as stupid as Joella thought she was. Cersei rolled her eyes. Joella didn't know why her sister asked questions about things she didn't care about.

"You look ridiculous," the older Lannister girl said. Joella woar a light green shirt with sleeve that stopped at her elbow and the dark brown trousers. Joella had long forgotten her shoes, and her hair was down like always.

"You only say that because, you don't like that I'm different," Joella said crossing her arms.

"Oh shut up, you little c-,"

"Girls," Aunt Genna said, "No fighting," The two girl's were only allowed to go to the beaches if their aunt came and watched them. Joella knew why she came today, but she had no idea why Cersei did, seeing as she hated to be around Joella. Joella didn't enjoy her sister's company either, nor did her cats. Lynora and Arra hissed and growled at Cersei whenever she was close to them.

Joella was growling to herself as she saw Rose running towards her.

"Joella," she said, "Edric says it's done," Rose said, out of breath. Joella's eyes grew wide. "Are you serious?" she asked, Rose, nodded.

"Aunt Genna," Joella called over to her aunt, "Can I go back to the castle with Rose?" she asked, Genna nodded. Joella ran to the pile of shells and threw them in the sack she brought. Joella grabbed her shoes and she, Rose, Arra and Lynora ran all the way to the castle.

Joella ignored all the looks she got as she ran through the courtyard in her strange clothes, barefoot, with two hound size cat at her heels. Both Joella and Rose were out of breath when they reached the smith. Edric stood in front of them with his hands behind his back, Joella knew that her sword was there.

"You want to see it?" he asked her. Joella nodded her head, suddenly mute. She was too nervous to speak. Slowly Edric pulled it out from behind his back and placed it in Joella's hands.

Joella gasped when she saw the hilt. It was made from the same metal as her dagger and was dark and sleek. It was beautifully decorated, and it had a Shadowcat prompt at the end of it and two lioness head on the sides. Each of them had rubies for eyes, and they all had their teeth back in a growler. Joella looked back up at the older boy.

"Thank you, Edric. Truly," she said.

Edric gave a reluctant smile and said, "You're welcome m'lady."

XXX

"Who do you think it belonged to before?" Joella asked her brother. Jamie shrugged.

"I don't know. Maybe it was the Casterly house sword before Lann the Clever," he said. Joella made an 'hmm' noise. The two siblings looked at the sword in admiration, and every now and then Tyrion would stare at it with big eyes from his spot on the floor of his nursery.

Jamie took another long look at the long sword. "How much did you give him for making it?" he asked her. "A few gold dragons and a pretty girl's attention," Joella responded.

"It's a wonderful sword," he said, after a pause.

"You're not getting it."

"You can't use it now!" he exclaimed.

"Neither can you!" Joella said back. "Besides, I'm going to start working with it when I go back to the Vale so I can use it when I'm older."

Jamie sighed at his sister, but his mood change when he looked at her again. She loved the thing and, by the Mother, did the idea of being able to use the sword make her happy. Jamie smiled and ruffled her hair. Joella ducked out of the way and swatted his hand away playfully.

"You know," he said, " The best swords have names," Joella thought for a minute. Jamie was right the most famous and best swords in history had names, Blackfyre, Dark Sister, Ice, Dawn. She looked to Arra, who Tyrion was now resting his little head on the paw of, although it didn't seem to bother the cat that much.

"Shadow's Roar," she said.

Jamie smiled, "Well named," Joella rested her head on her brother's shoulder and tried to enjoy the moment she was in.

"Ella,"

Joella and Jamie looked around to see who said that.

"Ella." the two siblings looked at the baby who was sitting on the floor. Their eyes grew big.

"What did you say?" Joella asked.

"Ella!" Tyrion said with glee, "Ella, Ella, Ella," Joella prepped the sword against the wall and pick up her brother, nodding vigorously.

"Yes! Yes, Ella. I'm Ella!" she said. Joella looked to her other brother, "Jamie! He can say my name!" Jamie nodded and looked at his little brother.

"Can you say, Jamie? Jamie," Tyrion looked at him for a minute and moved his mouth like he wanted to say it. But then he smiled and said "Ella!" Joella giggled and Jamie frown.

XXX

The stay at Casterly Rock was short and before long Joella was back in the Vale. Joella's goodbyes were harder this time, but there was always ravens. Tyrion cried louder this time, calling her name until Ally had no choice but to give him to Jamie until he calmed down. Other than leaving her brothers and uncle, Joella had nothing to miss at Casterly Rock.

On her second day back, Joella found herself sharpening the blade of Shadow's Roar. It was a nice and quiet moment, a moment with no lessons, no adults, just quite.

"What are you doing?" Ned asked her.

"Sharpening my blade," Joella said, wondering why his voice got so high.

"On the roof of the stables?!" He exclaimed, throwing his hands in the air. Joella looked down at him from where she was. Arra and Lynora were lying on the ground close to where Ned was. Joella rolled her eyes at her Northern friend and slid down the roof onto a pile of crates and jumped in front of Ned.

" I think you worry too much," she told him putting Shadow's Roar away.

" I do not," he said.

"You were acting like I was going to break my neck,"

"Knowing you, it was entirely possible," the Stark said dryly. The two of them began to walk and talk, telling each other what happened since they last saw one and other.

"Do tell me again why Robert is in bed?" she asked.

"I think the master said he hit his head very hard and needs to stay in bed so nothing happens to his head. I'm not sure."

"Why," she asked, "It's not like he uses anything in there," knowing very well that Robert not thinking is what got his head knock against the castle walls. Ned gave her a look. The look he gave to her and Robert when they were being, well a little too much of themselves. He knew that Joella didn't mean what she said, and she and Robert had an annoying sibling relationship and Joella was, in fact, a bit worried about Robert. But the Stark boy still did what he did, just as his friends.

A little later the two of them found themselves in the seal of one of the giant windows of the castle, looking out at the mountains. Joella's cats lightly sleeping on the floor.

"Ned," Joella said, he turned and looked at her, "What do you suppose you'll do when you're older?" she asked him. The Stark thought for a minute before shrugging.

"I don't know,' he said. Joella signed angry and crossed her arms and kept glaring out the window.

"I know what's going to happen to me," she said bitterly. "Father will marry me off to some high lord, that I probably won't even like, and I'll have to wear dresses all the time, and I will never be able to use my sword, and Arra and Lynora will probably be kept away from me. And on top of that, I'll probably have to have fifteen children!" she cried throwing her hands in the air. Ned looked at her sadly. Joella reminded him a lot of his little sister Lyanna: rebellious and a bit reckless. The life that Joella talked about wasn't the one she was meant for. A person like Joella should be a knight or some sort of adventurer. But he knew very well girls were never allowed to do things like that. And the way Joella spoke of her father, Joella would more than likely have the life she just described. And that wasn't fair.

"Don't worry about that Ella," he told her, she kept looking out the window, but her face was softer. "That all years away," she turned to him and gave him a small smile.

"I guess, " she mumbled, looking down. Joella leaned her head back ran her hands through her hair, resting them on the back of her neck. She gave Ned a devious look before going on to say, "In any case, you probably won't get married because of how awkward you are around girls."

Ned made of series of noises before saying "I'm not awkward around girls," Joella raised her eyebrow. "I'm not awkward around you," he said looking down and crossing his arms.

"Yes you are, and I don't count," Joella said. " I bet that if a girl kissed you, you wouldn't be able to speak," she said sitting up and crossing her arms.

Ned rolled his eyes at her, "I would n-," Ned didn't finish because Joella had kissed him on the cheek and he seemed to stop functioning. Ned stood very stiffly, which made him seem frozen. His cheeks had grown a bright red color. Joella smirked to herself.

"I win," she said in a cheery voice.


	7. The Silver Prince

**Hello, my sweet summer children! I am back, and I will tell you this chapter is a little shorter, but there is no less of story. Sorry for grammar and spelling again, I'm trying to get it all. Tybolt Silver, Love that idea but after some much time I couldn't make it as interesting as I wanted but I do like it. One other thing, a year has passed since that last chapter, Joella is ten, she'll say it down here, but not the point. Enjoy, and remember I love seeing your reviews. Love you all!**

The sunlight ran through the leaves of Joella's little hideout. She laid against Arra and had her feet resting on Lynora's back. Joella was reading a book about Jeanara Belaery, an explorer who rode her dragon Terrax farrier south into Sothoryos than anyone had before. Her dagger, which she began calling the Night Blade was strapped to her waist.  
Joella was so deep in her book she didn't hear someone walk until they asked, "What are you doing?" Joella looked up quickly and the back, but she then did a double take, dropped her book and scrambled to her feet, placing her hand behind her back.  
"Prince Rhaegar," Joella said, terrified she had been disrespectful, and if she had been her father finding out "I apologize, your grace I did not see you come." He smiled at her.  
" It's alright," the silver prince said to her, "You were reading, I didn't think you would have noticed." Joella didn't know what to do, for all her life she was Tywin Lannister's daughter, a child of the second most powerful man in Westeros. She was always respectful to other lords and ladies and their children, but now she was with the crown prince of the country unsure what to do with herself. She had never been nervous or awkward around anyone, especially boys.  
"You have some leaves in your hair," Rhaegar said. Joella grabbed a piece of her long, golden locks. Her hair was covered in leaves, she had been hiding under the rose bushes in the royal garden so that she could be far away from everyone else.  
"Here," the prince said, "I'll get them," Joella stiffened as the Targaryen pulled leaves out of her hair. Joella had no idea why she felt so worried. When she had gone hunting or play in the woods Ned would help her pull leaves from her hair all the time.  
"There," he said, pulling the last one out of the golden mop of curls. "Thank you," she said. Rhaegar looked at her for a minute, "Your Tywin's daughter. Joella?" he said. Joella nodded. "How old are you?" he asked.  
" I turned ten three moons ago," Joella said, folding her hands behind her back. There was silence in the air around them and for a while, there was only the sound of songbirds in the garden.  
Arra seemed to sense her mistress' discomfort and let out a small low growl. Rhaegar stepped back in shock. Joella whipped her head to the ground where she lay.  
"Arra! No, he's alright. Leave him be," Joella said to her shadowcat. The black and white cat looked at her for a minute and the laid her head down again, still looking at the boy. Lynora looked at him too, but she did nothing.  
"I'm sorry about her, she can be protective," Joella explained. Rhaegar chuckle, "I can see that" Joella was feeling a little better. Rhaegar could tell that she wasn't very comfortable.  
"Where you reading about Jeanara Belaery?" he asked, looking at the book that was on the ground between the lioness and the shadowcat.  
"Yes, I find the idea of a woman going and exploring the world on her own quite interesting," Joella said, smirking to herself. Rhaegar smiled at her before saying "I have some books on Old Valyria. If you like, we could look at them," Joella smiled, "I would like that," she said nodding. She picked her book up off the ground. Rhaegar offered his arm to her. She took it and they began walking Arra and Lynora behind them.  
The two came to a room that seemed to be a study. Rhaegar offed her a chair and she took it. Lynora and Arra laid at their feet, Arra keeping a close eye on Rhaegar, as she did with all people who weren't Ned, Jamie, sometimes Rose, or Tyrion. She still didn't like Robert all too much.  
XXX

Rhaegar asked Sir Barristan to escort Joella and her cats back to the Towler of the Hand. Joella ending up spending the rest of her day with the prince. Once she settled down, she found that she went back to her old self. The boy wasn't bad company, he had great knowledge in many of the topics Joella was interested in. And it even seemed he was as interested in her. Rhaegar had spoken to Cersei Lannister at least twice since she came with her father to King's Landing. Cersei was beautiful and a proper lady, yes, but Joella was all this and a bit more. She seemed to be more like Tywin than Cersei, in the way she planned, in the way she played the game even at her age. Joella had a fierceness that made her seem like the lion on her families banners. But not only that, she was kind, caring, clever, and brave. Her interest swordsmanship and battle was not something anyone saw in women often.  
"Thank you, Sir Barristan," Joella said, turning to the knight who walked her here.  
"You're welcome, my lady," he said smiling at her. Joella walked into the tower with Arra and Lynora. When she turned around from closing the door, she found her face two inches away from her sister. Before she had time to react Cersei slapped her. As Joella held her face Arra and Lynora growled at Cersei, Arra even swatted at her skirt. When her claws caught it the blood red silk ripped. This caused the older Lannister girl to move away from her sister a great deal. Her face was painted with fear for a second, but then she looked back at her sister with anger. Joella was angry too.  
"What was that for?!" she yelled at her vile sister.  
"What do you think you're doing?!" Cersei asked her. "He's mine! Father said that I'm to be queen, and you're not going to take him from me!" Joella had no idea what she was talking about until she remembered what she did today. Joella rolled her eyes and threw her head back, and look back to her sister and crossed her arms  
"I am not stealing him," she then smirked at her sister, "I'm doing as I'm told."  
Joella swore she never saw Cersei this, "Why you," her sister began.  
"Good night, dear sister," Joella said in a cheery voice, leaving her sister to stir in her anger. Once Lynora and Arra were in the room with her, she shut the door and locked it. Joella laid in bed that night and she worried. As she stared up at the canopy Joella worried about what her sister would turn into. Cersei's bitterness would only grow with age. She also knew that when her sister wanted something she does anything to get it. Joella shook her head. She had no interest in being the queen or marrying the dragon prince. Joella finally rolled over and hugged Lynora's shoulders and tried to fall asleep. That time was years from now, but she had no idea how ruthless her sister would become.  
XXX

"Are you ready?" Rhaegar asked her. Joella nodded and smiled. The day after their first encounter Rhaegar asked Joella is she like to practice sword skills. Joella was given a well-made practice sword. She had grown a good bit since last year, but Shadow's Roar was still a bit too big for her. She prayed to the Mother and Warrier that she would grow to be able to hold it properly. Arra and Lynora laid in the sun, but looked up to check on her every so often. They had learned to tell the difference between when Joella was trained from when she was being attacked.  
Sir Barristan watched over the lioness and the dragon. After watching the girl fight with her sword he felt bad she wasn't a boy. The way she moved with a sword was beautiful. Someone with skills like that could be a knight or warrior known throughout the Seven Kingdoms. She was better than more boys her age and seeing as she was able to disarm Rhaegar for a third time, well.  
"I have to wonder if you're trying at this point your Grace," Joella said, smirking and panting. Rhaegar smiled at her. The lioness had a never dying energy, and sometimes it was exhausting.  
After about two more matches, both of which Joella won, they decided to stop. Joella stroked Arra's head as she gave Rhaegar some well-needed tips and Sir Barristan gave her some in return, promising her she could be a great swordsman.  
XXX

Joella walked with Rhaegar down a long hallway, Arra, and Lynora on either side of them. Joella and Rhaegar had been reading once again when they were told that Queen Rhaella invited her to have tea. Rhaegar told Joella that his mother was rather interested in meeting her. Joella hoped that was good. It was a long time since she was alone with an older woman who wasn't related to her. The last time had to be when she met with Princess Loreza years ago.  
When they reached the door of the queen's chambers Rhaegar knock on the door.  
"Mother," he said, "It's me. I have Lady Joella here."  
"Come in," a gentle voice said. The two of them walked in the door. The room was filled with sunlight and flowers. Every flower Joella had seen in her life and some she had never seen were blooming and colorful. There was a table and at it sat Queen Rhaella, whose face lit up at the sight of her only living, child.  
"I'll take my leave," Rhaegar said, smiling at his mother and friend closing the door behind him. Joella smiled before giving a curtsy. She wanted to look nice, so she put on her best dress and combed her messy locks of gold.  
"Your Grace," Joella said in a plinth tone. Rhaella smiled at the girl. "Come closer my dear," Joella did as she was told. The queen was a beautiful woman. Her long silver hair and pale skin seemed to make her glow just a bit in the midday sun. Her violet eye seemed tired, but she had strength in them. The dress she wore was a bit simple, but very beautiful and was a pure white. Joella stopped right in front of where Rhaella was, her hands were behind her back and she smiled. Lynora and Arra were a little bit behind her. The queen smiled back and tucked a golden curl behind her ear.  
"Well, you are Joanna's. I'll say that" Joella's heart tugged at the sound of her mother's name. It seemed so long ago she could say she had a mother, and sometimes Joella forgot that she once did have one. Joella felt like the worst person in the world for this. She pushed the pain down as she took a seat as the queen asked her to do. The lioness and shadowcat seemed to bow to the queen before taking their place by Joella's chair.  
"Tell me," the queen said, handing her a cup of tea, "Do you enjoy the capital?" Joella wondered if she should answer honestly or not. She does both.  
"I guess I do," she said, "But I think I care for the Eyrie much more." Rhaella chuckled, " That I can understand," Lynora then lifted her head up and placed it on Rhaella's lap.  
"Lynora, down," Joella said, but Rhaella waved her hand, "It's quite alright," the older woman said. So Joella let Lynora be. Rhaella began to pet the top of Lynora's, and the lioness made a purring sound. Joella smiled, her cat didn't really have anyone but her pet them. Arra only let about four other people other than Joella touch her.  
"I had tea with your sister yesterday," the older woman said. Joella couldn't stop herself from saying, " I'm sorry. That must have been unpleasant," Joella all most clamped her hand over her mouth. Lucky for her the queen only gave a light chuckle. Another moment passed before the queen asked: "Would you like a lemon cake?" Joella nodded and thanked the queen. "Tell me about yourself child,"  
Joella looked at the queen for a second. Joella knew when adults were trying to get something from her. Like they wanted to know what happened or what she was trying to do. But with Loreza and Rhaella Joella knew that were trying to see who she was. To see if she was Tywin's daughter, their dear friend's child, or someone else altogether.  
"I like riding and sparing," Joella, said. The silver dragon raised her eyebrows a bit, but remained quiet. "And I like to read," Joella said.  
"What do read about?"  
"Lots of things," the young lioness said, " Battles, famous heroines, dragons. Things like that." the queen nodded. "Your father is lucky," Rhaella said, "He has two very beautiful young daughters. Why the gods won't give me one or another son is beyond my knowledge," she sighed. She knew that she more than likely shouldn't have said that, but it was hard. Joella looked at the older woman with sympathy. Everyone knew of the queen's troubles on holding a child. Joella knew one day she would have children and even though she didn't like it, the idea of having to watch them die, or any child suffers broke her heart.  
Rhaella took a deep breath and shook herself, "Would you say you're good friends with my son?" Joella had to think, she wasn't as close to Rhaegar as she was Elia or Ned or even Robert, but with time Joella could see herself being good friends with him.  
"I think I will be," she answered, Rhaella nodded. "I was a good friends with your mother," the older woman said, looking out the window. Her eye held only sadness. Joella looked at her, she was still young, but she spent enough time with work at Casterly Rock to know about her mother. She was good friend of the queen, Princess Loreza, and many other ladies in waiting. She heard the rumors that her mother's maidenhead, was taken by King Aerys and she was his paramount when he took the throne. Joella believed in her heart that these were all lies. Joella once asked her mother why the queen dismissed her, Joanna said bad things would happen and people would get hurt. Joella was older now and she understands a little better now, how could any woman stand to see their good friend chased after by their husband? When she was older she would figure out that could have very well made her mother do things, Joella would cry at these thoughts. But one thing was certain, Joanna and Rhaella had been friends. The two wrote to one and another, and Joella herself was named after the queen. Her mother said she named her after one of the greatest friends she ever had.  
Rhaella looked back to Joella, "I'm very interested in your cats," she said. Joella smiled, "They were a gift from my uncle," she said. "What are their names again?" she asked.  
"The shadow cat is Arra, and the lioness is Lynora,"  
"Lynora," the queen said again, her eyebrows furled and she looked down at the animal whose head still lay in her lap. "Didn't your mother have a sister named Lynora Hill?" she asked.  
Joella nodded, "Yes, I named her after my aunt." Lynora Hill had been her mother's older bastard sister. She was a handmaiden to her mother and the two of them got along well. Joella remembered Joanna and Lynora spending many hours together, trying to get her to take a nap. This was all before the fever came and took her aunt in the night. Joanna was slamber for a few moons and didn't discuss her older sister much after that.  
"Well I must say that you're like your mother," Rhaella told her. Joella smiled, Joella wasn't like any other girl her age, and she was very happy being like no one else, but when she was told that she was like her mother it made her heart swell a bit.  
"I wish the same was true for your sister," Rhaella said, Joella nodded in agreement. "Your father wants her to marry my son, but besides that face of hers, she has nothing to give. No wit, no cleverness, not a speak of care. Only a hunger for power,"  
"Cersei will not be a good queen," Joella said out loud, not caring. "She want's power like you said, but hasn't any idea what to do with it. She has no room for charity or compassion. Once I went down to Lannisport with my Uncle Gerion. Father gave me a bag of gold because I told him that I was going to buy some fabric to make a dress. But really I wanted to give it to the orphanage. I told them when I was older that I would come by and help them in any way they needed. The spetas said I was an angel, Cersei said I was stupid and that the smallfolk should be left to die." Rhaella looked at the bitterness and anger that grew on the girls face, "How does she think a kingdom runs? By itself? You need the smallfolk fear is what father says, but think their love is much better," Joella paused for a minute, "And fewer people get hurt."  
Rhaella gave the girl a smile. She was different than others. She believed in caring and kindness rather than forces and cruelty. She seemed to know when which was needed. Joella would grow to be a wonderful woman. She would give her lord husband's counsel, be an excellent mother to any children the gods would bless her with. Rhaella though if Tywin had no sons Joella would be his pride and joy. She had all the best qualities of both a son and a daughter.  
"You are a very well rounded girl," the dragon said, "May the Maiden find you a husband who is fit for you, and a happy marriage for you," Rhaella pushed a few strands of hair out of her face to reveal brilliant green eye, that looked at her with wonder.  
"With all due respect, Your Grace, few people ever have happy marriages," Joella said. The girl was well beyond her years. Rhaella sight and closed her eyes tightly, and her hand grabbed her shoulder. She opened them again to look at the young girl before her. She smiled a small genuine smile.  
"Well, I hope very much that you, my sweet little lioness are one of the few who is truly lucky,"  
"Thank you, my queen," Joella said, smiling back at her.  
The two talked with one and other for another hour or so. They spoke of the flower in the rooms and Joella listen to Rhaella tell her story from when she was younger. Arra and Lynora fell asleep.  
"Thank you for having me," Joella said, raising fro her seat. Arra and Lynora awoke immediately and stood by their mistress' side.  
"It was my pleasure dear," Rhaella said. She gave Joella a kiss on the forehead. "Do come visit me again, yes?" Joella smiled and nodded. After Joella left Rhaella called for a handmaiden to get Lord Tywin for her.  
Rhaella stood on her balcony that overlooked the garden. She could, see the Lannister girl playing with her cat as if they were mere kittens that predators.  
Rhaella had made a choice. She had few choices in her life, even less joy. But there would be no question about this. She got to know both of Joanna's daughters. She knew her son. She knew her son would be a king whom all of Westeros would love. And he needed a queen who was just as loved.  
Tywin may offer a golden daughter to Aerys, for a queen. But Rhaella would make it very clear which daughter he was to offer. Rhaella looked forward to calling Joella her daughter in law.


	8. Dreams

**Hello my sweet summer children! This was a fast chapter to write. Once again a year has past and Joella is now eleven. I thought I looked at the time line right think Rhaegar was four years older than her so that's how I wrote it and it turned out the Rhaegar was seventeen when Cersei was ten so, yeah. There are dreams in this, maybe they will come true, maybe it won't, you'll just have to see. So let's get to it. Sorry for spelling and grammar. Love the reviewes. The spacing been weird and I can't fix it sorry.**

 **Love reaganrose1315**

Joella almost always slept peacefully most nights. Tonight was not one of these nights. It started out as a nice dream. There was a beautiful lioness, her coat was golden and sleek, and her eye had integers. She was strong and powerful, and on her own was a queen. She walked in a thick wood. Soon, snow started to fall from the sky. It didn't take long for feet of snow to cover everything, but the lioness kept going. She came to a clearing, there was a gray direwolf there. He looked at her, and she looked at him. They came closer and nuzzled each other's face. In the blink of an eye, the lioness turned into a marvelous she-wolf. The lioness turn wolf and her mate were now looking at a group of pups all had a gray coat like their parents. But there was a little pup that hides by the she-wolf's side. He had a pure white coat and red eye. She nuzzled him to go play with the other pups, and soon one of the other pups came to get their playmate. The two adults stood and watched the children. The pups had seemed to grow, somewhere still small, but others were the size of their parents, and one of the wolves even had pups of her own.  
Then there came stag with another lioness, by his side, and next to her three lion cubs. The was a lion behind the group. The two wolves bowed to the stag. The lioness and the she-wolf growled at one and other. The scene change and there was the lion and the lioness looking over a little wolf pup. The lion looked at the female and pushed the pup to a tall ledge. It changes again, the white wolf now fully grown looked at pup who brought him to play. She was now also fully grown and nuzzled his face before he went running off.  
Now the two wolves from before stood in front of the dead stag's body. The wicked lioness stood with her son and when she wolf turns to look at her mate, she saw him dead in the snow. Crimson blood stains the white powder. The sound of screams and clashing metal. There were two stages one was on fire and it killed the other. A Kraken emerged from the black water. The son of the lioness and the son of she wolf didn't all in their power to try and kill each other, as their mothers were trying.  
The white wolf was back, he stood in the snow alone. Beside him was what could only be known as the wall, the huge ice structure towered over everything. In the sky was a murder of crows. The wolf had never seen it coming, the crow all stabbed him. Blood made his white coat red. The caws and cries of the birds sounded as if to say "For the Watch," Soon the white wolf lay dead, a pool of blood around him.  
The world turned into a barren tundra. It was winter. The true winter the wet nurses and old women spoke of. The Long Night, cold and bitter coming to kill, and an undead army coming by. They came close to the wall the body of the white wolf was seen. A moment passed before the body of the wolf was on fire. When the fire burned out there was no wolf, but a white dragon, with blood red eyes. It rose slowly and glared at the army of the dead.  
One of them stepped forward. His eyes were a chilling blue. The very look of him made all shake with fear. He pulled out what looked to be a spear. The spear began to fly at the dragon and the might beast let out a breath of fire and then...  
Joella woke up with a stare and jumped up in her bed. She blinked in the morning sun and breathed deeply. Arra and Lynora looked at her with worry. Joella let out a heavy sigh and laid back down. When she went to get up again, she stopped, something felt weird. She pushed the covers back and pulled up the skirt of her nightgown to her lower thighs. They were stained with blood. At first, Joella was worried, but then she remembered. She took a deep breath and crawled out of bed.  
XXX  
"There is nothing to worry about," Aunt Genna, said. Joella found her aunt right after getting out of bed and told her what happened. The dream from last night still plagued her. They two of them sat in Joella's chambers. Joella sat in the bay window of her room and hugged her knees close.  
"You have flowered my child,"  
"Why on earth do they call it that?" Joella asked, still looking out her window. "Its blood coming out of you, it's nothing like a flower," Joella always found it strange that it was called that.  
"No matter, " her aunt said. "You're a woman now. Do you know what that means?" her aunt asked. Joella nodded. She knew very well.

"I'm fit to bear children for my husband," Her Aunt Genna nodded. "The greatest honor for any woman," Joella wanted to scoff. A woman had more to offer than bearing children. But, she didn't say anything, she stayed silent and listen to her aunt talk Joella had never dreaded getting her moon blood, but she never looked forward to it. Now her life as a lord wife was assured. A small part of her wished that it would never happen, then she wouldn't have to marry and could do as she please. But it was a silly girlish dream, Joella always knew this deep down. She would come to turn with this and for right now she just wanted to think about her dream.

It was scary to think about. What did it mean? Was all that Joella could think. It was a dream about war, Joella could tell that. But a war about what? And when? The white wolf is what worried Joella the most. He was a beautiful creature, strong, fierce and noble. The crows had seemed to betray him in such a shocking way, And the way he turned into a dragon, Joella couldn't help it. She wrote to Eila about. Her sister told her that she was worried about something she shouldn't worry about. Eila wasn't sure either is the dream meant something, but it was good for Joella to talk about it with someone.  
She felt in her gut that she shouldn't tell Jamie about it. Joella didn't like it, she always told Jamie everything, but this felt different. Like him was going to have something to do with it much later. Joella shook her head and went back to her letters. Eila also told Joella that she would like to introduce her to her friend Ashara Dayne, whenever Joella was able to visit Sunspear, Tywin had been putting off for years. She wrote to Robert and Ned tell them that she would be back at the Eriye with them soon and she missed them both so much. Catelyn's letter was one Joella found rather interesting.  
It had turned out the Catelyn was now betrothed to Brandon Stark, Ned's older brother. Catelyn was filled with joy, and Joella couldn't help but be happy for her friend. From what she heard, Brandon was the complete opposite of Ned. Loud and short tempered, and had what Ned called Wolf's Blood. Joella had to admit it was a wise move on Lord Hoster's behave and Lord Rickard's. Many arrangements of great houses where but the Tully's and the Starks had loyal Bannermen, and both families fiercely loyal. If one house was to go war they would have the support of the other.  
Joella wrote to Rhaegar that she looked forward to seeing him when he came to Lannisport. Queen Rhaella was blessed by the Mother and now has a second living child. Her father was going to throw a tourney in celebration of Prince Viserys birth. King Aerys was also to give his answer about Tywin's offer. Tywin had told his family that Aerys was going to consider a marriage to Rhaegar and a Lannister daughter. But Tywin made it so vague that only one of the children noticed he didn't exactly say Cersei. And it wasn't one of his daughters this time.  
Joella looked at a three-year-old Tyrion as he sat on the floor playing with Lynora's tail. She smiled and went to pick him up. He wined and looked at her.  
"Don't pull on her tail," she said.  
"Ella," was he said, pouting, she tickled his stomach and he giggled. Soon Ally came to get him so she could get ready. Tywin aloud Joella to attend his meeting with her uncles where they discussed the matter of House Lannister. When this first started Joella wondered why father didn't have Jamie there, but she knew the answer to her own question. Besides, at this point, everyone knew Joella was the most useful of Tywin's children. Joella always dressed nicely for these meetings for reasons she didn't know why. The dress she wore was crimson and had stitching of roses. The belt of the skirt was gold, and in the center was a male lion roaring furiously. Her hair was put in a tight knot and a few strands of golden locks fell from her hair. With Arra and Lynora by her side, she made her way to Tywin's solar.  
XXX

"Once the betrothal is made we will have the Crown," Tywin said at the head of the table. Joella sat to her fathers left and her Uncle Kevan to his right. Next, her was her Uncle Gerion and her Uncle Tygett was beside to her Uncle Kevan.  
"Don't we all ready?" Gerion asked.  
"I think Father means when Aerys is gone, and Rhaegar is king we will be better able to deal with affairs, seeing as Aerys is becoming more, difficult," Joella said. Tywin nodded, "Once the boy is king, this realm will be better off."  
"Cersei will be queen and Rhaegar be loyal to his wife's family," Joella said. All of her uncles looked at Tywin but he ignored them.  
"Father," Joella said, Tywin looked at his eleven-year-old daughter, "Are you aware that Catelyn Tully is to be married to Brandon Stark?" Tywin raised his eyebrow ever so slightly.  
"Really, and how do you know this?" he asked her.  
"She told me," Joella said, stroking Arra's head, "Here's her letter," she handed her father the scroll. Tywin read it, his face never changed, like always. "It's a strong alliance," Joella said. Tywin nodded again.  
"This could be good for us," he said and turned to his daughter, "How old is the other Tully girl?" Joella shrugged.  
"About my age," she said. Tywin looked at them all, "What are the chances Hoster Tully would take to his daughter being that Lady of Casterly Rock?" Joella understood what her father meant. Lysa wouldn't be the worst bride for her brother. She would give him children and care for him. Jamie would at least be kind to her. They would probably never love one and other, but it would most likely be a stable marriage.  
"With the Tully's we'll be with the North,"  
"But only if there is a war," Joella thought. Without marriage to a Stark, they only had the support of the North in times of war. If Lyas married Jamie then the Riverlands were theirs, but the North wasn't theirs, it was Lord Hoster's when Brandon becomes Warden of the North. Unless there was someone's father could marry a Stark too, they had no way of getting the North.  
XXX  
Joella wore a dark green dress as she walked around the tourney. Her hair was down and her cats were by her side. The air was full of joy and excitement. Joella looked and tried to name all the sigils on the banners when she was picked up and spun around. Her cat growls, but then stopped, their faces looked annoyed. Joella began to giggle as Rhaegar put her down.  
She faced him and pushed him a little, but it was very sloppy, for her still being dizzy. "Why did you do that?" she asked, still laughing at her older friend. Rhaegar smiled at her.  
"I find it very funny," he said. Joella put her hands on her hip and said to Rhaegar in a mocking voice "Well I suppose that's good a reason as any," she said shaking her head. The two of them laughed and walked together. They talked about things like schooling and sword skills and who they believed would win the tourney. Later on, Rhaegar turned to her and said,  
"I must be going," he said, Joella nodded. She had to get going as well. She bid Rhaegar farewell and ran to find her uncle. Gerion was smiling as always when she found him. Joella ran into his arms and he spun her around like before. Joella smiled at him.  
"Are you ever not going to do that?" she asked. Her uncle ruffled her hair. "No," Joella then handed her uncle a small red rose. He took it and thanked her.  
"My favor," she said smiling.  
XXX  
Joella sat next to Cersei and her friends. She looked at Rose who sat to her right and then she looked out to the file. The cheers rolled off Casterly Rock like thunder. They cheered twice as loud for Joella's father then they did the king, but it was only half as loud as they cheered for Rhaegar. Joella watches countless men fall to Rhaegar. All of her uncles lost to the dragon prince. But at the end of the tourney, Rhaegar couldn't beat Arthur Dayne. Joella smiled and clapped and cheered.  
But the joy didn't last long.  
Joella stood looking out her window in her night clothes. Arra and Lynora laid on her bed, their moods mirroring their mistress'. Joella looked at the dark night and the few lights aglow. Father was furious and a young girl was dead.  
Jamie had come to her, right after he saw Cersei, he told her Aerys denied father's offer of a betrothal to Rhaegar. But Jamie didn't have the heart or stupidity to tell another of his sisters that it was Joella who was denied the chances to become queen. With that, one of Cersei friends Melara Hetherspoon had fallen down a well and drowned. Now, Joella didn't really know the girl, but her parent was heartbroken. The whole thing seemed a bit uneasy to Joella. She didn't know why the girl was by well or how she fell down, it happened yes, but it was strange to her.  
Tywin was enraged, having his daughter called not good enough. He had almost refused Rhaella's demand to have Joella be the one to marry Rhaegar, but he knew which one of his daughters would hold a seat in court better. Now Joella hated to be a lady, but she was good at it. She had a mind much like Tywin's and that was useful. In the end, Tywin did have Joella offered instead of Cersei. But all for nothing.  
Joella had then had a thought and made her way down the hall to find Septa Saranella. As Joella was talking to her septa Cersei came.  
"What does valonqar mean?" she asked, interrupting Joella's convention with the woman.  
"Valonqar, is High Valyrian, for little brother," Saranella said.  
"Or little sister," Joella commented. Cersei looked at her sister sharply.  
"What do you mean?" she snapped. Joella turned to look at her.  
"Valyrian," Joella said, in a voice that made her sound like she was talking down to a little child, "Is a genderless laughing. A proper translation is a little brother or little sister."  
"Very good my lady," the septa said, "I see your Valyrian lesson are going well," Joella smiled but then she looked back to her sister confused.  
"Why are you asking what valonqar means? You don't take a foreign language, by the light of the Crown, no one likes hearing you speak the common tongue." Cersei said nothing. She just glared at her sister. Her little sister. Lynora hissed at her and then Cersei stormed off.  
XXX

"I swear she the vilest person in the world," Joella said to Ned and Robert from a top of Snowstorm's back. Joella had missed the Vale, dearly. The cold mountains had become her home and this last trip back to the Westerland made her desperate for the rocky land. Joella only left the Vale every four moons, Tywin seemed to want to make sure she was still the daughter he raised her to be.  
"She's your sister," Ned said, in a voice that sounded like he was trying to reason with her.  
"Still vile," she told him. They were riding through the wood. They were not far from the castle, which allowed them to ride alone. They all had weapons on them ever since the hunting trip, they never left the castle without a blade on them. Joella was finally big enough to have Shadow's Roar on her at all times. She had been working almost full moons with the master of arms trying to get her skill leave with it.  
"I guess then the prince, dodged an arrow," Robert said, "It sounds like a marriage to your sister would a punishment by the Maiden."  
"It would be," Joella said. They were quiet for a minute before Joella asked Ned, "How does your brother feel about his betrothal?" Ned frowned at the ground and then said,  
"I don't think he likes her all that much but he'll what needs to be done," Joella nodded.  
"Catelyn Tully will make a good wife, he'll grow used to her," she said.  
"For Brandon's sake, I hope so," Ned said. Robert then asked her,  
"Who will your sister marry now?" he didn't really care but he still asked. Joella shrugged.  
"I don't know. Father's hard to please, and what us to have the best. But, what's better than the crown prince?" she asked. The two boys shook their heads, they didn't understand or play the game like Joella did. Soon the three of them went back to the castle for their dinner. Joella ate her food in silence as Robert talked to their foster father. Normally, Joella would talk just as much to Lord Arryn, but not tonight. The dream she had come back to her, the colors and sounds still vivid in her mind. She was so abused in her thought she didn't see Ned give her worried looks all night.  
Later right before she was going to get in bed there was a knock at her door, she when over to open it and saw that Ned was there.  
"Are you alright Ella?" he asked her. She looked at the ground mulling it over in her mind.  
"I've just been thinking about a lot of things lately," she said, not lying. Ned looked at her and seemed to send her uneasiness. He didn't like it when Joella was scared or worried. It wasn't like her.  
"What things have you been thinking about?" he asked her. She looked at him, deep emerald meets stormy gray. She told him about the dream, no the nightmare, she had. He listened and his eyes grew a bit. When she was telling him about it, he said, "Ella, don't worry about it. Please? I don't like seeing you worried." Joella sighed and looked at him and said, "I'll try, Ned," she kissed his cheek and said, "Thanks for worrying about me."  
"You're welcome," Ned told her looking down at his feet with a slight blush. Joella laughed as she closed the door. She climbed into bed. That night she had another dream. A pretty young she-wolf was alone in a meadow. The sun was shining and the air was warm. But the mood turns slowly. The sky darkened and soon the she-wolf is gone. In the next thing, she sees are two wolves in the throne room of the Red Keep. One of the wolves was bound by ropes and his father was getting burned by wildfire. The wolf strangles himself to death trying to free himself to save his father, but they both died painfully. A falcon, stag, wolf, and lioness, are all on a great field. There are trouts with them as well. On the other side there were vipers and soldiers wrapped in thorn-covered vines and flowers, and with them was a dragon.  
The battle was long and terrible. The mighty stag plunged his antlers into the heart of the dragon and he fell to the ground. There was then a woman who looked familiar she screamed as a black mountain of a dog attacked her and her children. The Iron Throne was covered in blood and the body of a dead dragon lay on the ground a lion stood over him, the lion's muzzle wet with blood.  
Then the wolf who had fought in the great battle was running. He was running to something and fast. Then he, at last, reached his sister. She was covered in blood, and she whined pitifully. The wolf nuzzled her face, she looked at him with pleading eyes. His eyes said 'I promise'. Her face looked relieved, she nuzzled his face and then she laid down and died. The wolf left his sister and in his mouth, he carried a white wolf pup.  
Joella woke with a jolt, but she stayed laying down. After a minute she sat up and looked out the window the night was dark and moonlight and stars painted the sky. Joella laid back down, she hugged Arra and Lynora laid her head on her waist. Joella made a note to herself to talk to the master to see if she could get Essence of Nightshade.


	9. Sisters, in all but Blood

**Sweet summer children! I am back after a fair time away. I'm sorry it's just this was hard to write for some reason. You all know what this is, sorry for spelling, sorry for grammar, Bran is basically illuminati. There is another year gap Joella is 13. By the way, I would like to say after I get a little farther in this story I will write a Joella X Rhaegar story, please tell me if that is something you would like. If you like My Hero Academia my friend z-deanna7 has a story so check it out. I love hearing your reviews. So guys, gals, and nonbinary pals enjoy!**

Joella blocked Robert's swing before swiping his feet out from under him. She pointed her sword at his throat and smirked. Joella put the training sword down and helped her friend up, back to his feet as Ned clapped.

"I will admit," Joella said, walking over to Ned and her cats, "You're not awful, but you should stick to a hammer." She crossed her arms and stood next to the Stark. She had grown taller and began to fill out. Her beauty was beginning to show, but so was her strength. Joella was muscular in her arms and midbody, like most boys, but was still very slender. And she had almost gotten to the point where she was taller than Ned and close to Robert's height.

"Whatever," the Baratheon boy said, rolling his eyes at his foster sister. Joella smirked. Ned pulled something out of his pocket. "Your favor," he said giving her back her handkerchief. Joella smiled and gave a mocking bow. The three laughed.

"When do you go to Dorne?" Ned asked her. Joella petted Lynora's head and said. "About a fortnight." Tywin had finally allowed for Joella to go to Dorne to see Eila. She would go to Sunspear for a week and the rest of the trip would be at the Water Gardens. Joella was excited and had told the boys she would write to them and bring them back something from Dorne.

A fortnight later, Joella was hugging her friends goodbye and preparing to leave. After Joella said goodbye to Lord Arryn, she turned to Robert and Ned. "Don't let him kill anyone," she told Ned. He laughed, "As long as you don't." he told her. She said goodbye one last time before climbing onto Snowstorm, Arra and Lynora by her side.

XXX

Sunspear was a beautiful sight. The city was alive and busy, but the castle was grander than all of that. The sandstone bricks and the high towers made an amazing keep. It was beautiful and the closer they came, the bigger Joella smiled. When they reached the courtyard, Joella saw the Martell's waiting to greet her. Princess Loreza, smiled at her, the older woman looked just as beautiful as she did when Joella first meet her. Next to her was an older boy Joella never met before and had to guess was Doran Martell, Eila's older brother. Oberyn had gotten taller and still seemed to smirk at everything. And then there was Eila. The lioness and her friend smiled at one and other. Eila didn't even wait for Joella to get there all the way, she just ran to hug her friend. The two girls held on and shared the 'I missed you,' with one and other. When they finally pulled apart, Princess Loreza came and stood next to them.

"Welcome, to Dorne, my child," she said, smiling gently at Joella. Joella bowed.

"Thank you for having me," Joella said, looking up at the older woman. Loreza looked at her up and down. "I see you have grown into quite the beautiful young warrior," the princess commented.

"Thank you, your Grace," with that, Joella was shown to her room. The whole time Eila and Joella talked with one and other. For the first time ever, Arra and Lynora were not on high alert around a new person, as if they could tell Elia was safe.

The room Joella was given, was lovely. Sun filled the area and the heat of the land was there too. The room had a bed and a wardrobe. Martell banners hanging from the walls. Once Joella had all her thing in her room, she and Elia ran to the kitchen to get a snack, then went to Elia's room to talk and tell stories. Arra and Lynora enjoying the warm desert sun as they did.

XXX

The next morning Joella sat next to Elia and Oberyn. The meal was enjoyable, Oberyn a little less.

"How can you stand to be in such a cold place?" he asked her. It seemed to Joella that any place other than Dorne, bored Oberyn. Joella looked at the boy.

"After so long you do get used to it," she said, "Besides, the cold never bothered me anyway."

"The mountains sound beautiful," Elia said, reaching down to give Arra a piece of bacon. Joella nodded in agreement. "They truly are. Maybe I can show them someday," Elia smiled.

"I would like that."

Later that day the girls walked in the garden of the palace, hand in hand. "Elia?" Joella asked her friend.

"Hmm?"

"Has your Mother began looking for a match for you?" Elia nodded.

"Yes, now the Areys denied your father a year ago, Mother is hoping that I could get the chance to be queen."

"You would be a good queen. You have the heart for it," Joella said looking at her friend.

"As do you, my friend," Elia said to her. "Well, I will never be queen, so we will never know." After a while, they stopped.

"The roses here are lovely," Joella said picking a deep red rose from the bush.

"That would make a nice crown for your hair," Elia said picking a white one. Joella shook her head. "I like Winter Roses better."

"Yes," Elia said, "But I hear that have trouble growing outside the North."

"They do, but one time Ned was able to find a way to bring me one from the North," Joella said, think about how for her name day last year he was able to give her a winter rose.

"Is that Lord Rickard second son?" Elia asked Joella nodded. "You seem to spend a lot of time with him."

"I guess I do," Joella said.

"Do you like him?" Elia asked, her voice sound like she was trying to get Joella to tell her darkest secret.

"What are you talking about Elia?" she asked.

"I'm asking, if your father asked who you would like to marry, would you say Eddard Stark?"

Joella's eyes grew wide at these words. "What!? No! He's my friend Elia! I don't want to marry him!" the Lannister girl said this all rather fast and in a voice loud enough to be heard all the way in the Riverlands. Elia laughed at her friend.

"So you would say he's like your brother then?" she asked. Joella was about to scream yes but then she stopped. Was Ned like her brother? Well, he was very close to her heart, but would she call him her brother. She did with Robert. Robert was like a brother to her, he was just a more bullheaded, and thicker head version of Jamie to her. But, Ned was different, but how? Joella shook her head.

"Can we talk about something else?" she asked. Elia laughed at her friend again.

"It's funny watching you get angry," Elia said.

"That the first time I heard that," Joella said, looking away from Elia. Elia placed her white rose in Joella's hair carefully. "I'm happy you are here," Elia said. Joella looked back to her friend and put the red rose she had in her hair.

"I'm glad I'm here with you too," she said taking both of Elia's hands. The two friends shared a smiled as warm as the Dornish sun and went back to walking in the gardens.

XXX

The next day at around noon, Joella had a sword in her hand and was getting ready to spare with Oberyn. Elia sat under the shade of a Blood orange tree and Arra and Lynora sat next to her watching their mistress prepare for sparring. Oberyn had his spear ready and he was smirking as always. Joella twirled the sword in her hands. She wouldn't use Shadow's Roar since she had not yet got fully used to it.

"Are you ready?" he asked her. Joella nodded.

"Yes."

"Let's see if you're as good as your brother," he said. Joella smirked. The match was different from others Joella had been in. She was used to sword or axes, maybe even Robert's Warhammer, but a spear was different. Joella and Oberyn got into a ready stance.

Joella spent the first few minutes of the match trying studied her opponent's moves. Oberyn was quick and nimble, the spear was a good choice for him. Joella had to keep him going until she found a way to disarm him or an opportunity to catch him off guard. The way the young Martell used his spear remind Joella of dancing. Joella then saw her chances and swept the boy's feet out from under him, something that always worked for her. Once he was on the ground she placed her foot on his chest and pointed her sword to his forehead.

"I'm much better than my brother," she said, out of breath. The Martell smiled and then laughed.

"Yes, you are," he said. Elia stood up and clapped, laughing at her brother and her friend.

XXX

Joella followed Elia as the two of them raced down the halls, laughing. The Water Gardens were as beautiful as Sunspera. The flowers that grew there seemed more tropical. And the heart here seemed less deadly.

Joella followed Elia down the winding halls of the keep. Her cats loyally trailing behind as they twist and turned, avoiding servants and other workers. They soon came to an abrupt stopped when Elia had spotted someone.

"Ashara," she had called, waving her hand up in the air towards a girl. The girl had looked over to them and smiled and ran over to where they were. Joella looked at this girl and saw that she was a great beauty. Her long dark hair came down and curls and her eyes were purple in a haunting way. She wore a dress the same dark shade as her eyes, and Joella could notice that she wore a necklace with a sword in the middle of the pendant. She then knows that this was Ashara Dayne.

"This is Joella." Elia had said. Joella smiled and gave a polite curtsy to the other girl. The dornish girl smiled back.

"It's nice to meet you," she said, " Elia talks a lot about you."

"She talks a lot about you too," Joella said smiling at the other girl. Arra and Lynora, walked closer to the three girls, looking. Seriously at the new girl.

Ashara looked down at the cats in amazement and then looked back to Joella.

"Can I pet them?" She asked. Joella gave a nod, and Ashara reached down and gently pet Lynora's head. The lioness gave some sort of purring noise and closed her eyes.

"They're very well behaved," Ashara complimented. Joella nodded proudly.

"I've had them since I was eight. They're fairly tame, but that doesn't mean they're not still wild."

" Who could expect a beast to be tamed?" Ashara asked. She then notices the dagger that hung from Joella's belt. She noticed the fine craftsmanship and the work and detail put into the handle.

"Where did you get that?" She asked next. Joella pulled out the Night blade and handed it to Ashara for inspection.

"It was a gift from a friend," she said, as Ashara looked at the blade, before saying,

"It's beautiful."

"Yes," she said, "But I like how it also has a ferociousness to it," Joella said. Ashara nodded in agreement. Elia the suggested that the three of them go to the kitchen and see if there were lemon cakes. The other two nodded and ran off to the kitchens.

XXX

Joella put on the clothes she wore to the beach as fast as she could and race down the halls barefoot. Arra and Lynora followed after her, not caring that they were scaring workers everywhere they went. When Joella reached the water, Elia waved to her. Joella stood up on the edge of the pool, before jumping in. Joella enjoyed the cool feel of being submerged underwater, before coming back to the suffreces.

Ashara and Elia laughed, but then got splashed by Arra and Lynora jumping into the water. Arra began swimming around and Lynora went to a deeper end and put her head on the side of the pool and began resting. Joella giggled and shook her head. The cats followed her everywhere and sometimes it made her happy to see them not worried about her.

The three young girls began talking and swimming around, but it wasn't long before they began splashing one and other. Joella was never able to enjoy go place. Her father always made sure she act as was expected of her. Even when Tywin wasn't around she had a need to act like he was. But here with friends, she felt at ease. She felt like she finally wasn't being watched.

Well, she was being watched, but Princess Loreza wasn't watching her the way that most people did. The dornish woman looked fondly as her daughter and her friends play together in the cool waters of the gardens. Joella Lannister was unlike any of the other lions of Casterly Rock. Yes, the girl was smart and clever, and very knowledgeable about the great game, but she was kind and caring, something most Lannisters lacked. Tywin did not deserve her but not many people wouldn't deserve a daughter like that, loyal, obedient. Elia, Oberyn, and Doran where the lights of her life, she had lost two sons before they ever left the cradle. Elia being her only daughter made her fiercely protective. Joanna had always told Loreza said that she was blessed with her children, her daughters especially.

Loreza held a sad smile for her late friend and gentle one for her daughter. The golden-haired girl had come to grow on the older woman's soft side. Elia and Joella would stay close to one and other throughout the rest of their lives. They would grow to resemble Joanna and Loreza, and maybe the two girls would share a grandchild. Oberyn liked the young lioness too. They enjoyed teasing one and other in the way children do.

Joella would always ask how she faired when the older woman sat next to her at meals. It wasn't just basic courtesy, Joella seemed genuinely curious about how others were doing. The princess of Dorne and Queen Rhaella has spoken many times about their late friend's daughter. Both agreed that whoever her husband may be, should treat her as if she was the queen of the world.

Back within the cold waters of the pool, Joella splashed Elia and Ashara. Their laughs and happy cries could be heard from all over the gardens. After a few more hours of swimming and playing the three girls climbed out of the water and sat under the table with the dornish princess.

"Did you girls enjoy yourselves?" She asked them. They all nodded. Loreza had a servant bring some tea and cakes, with some blood oranges as well. The four women sat in the shade and enjoyed the simple snack.

XXX

Joella's last days in Dorne came all too fast. She was beginning to pack her things when Elia came and knocked on her door.

"You are going to leave tomorrow," she said. Joella nodded sadly.

"I'm going to miss it here," she said. the two girls looked at each other and then held them a warm embrace. They didn't know how long it would be until they saw the other again.

"There are always ravens," the lioness told the other girl. Elia smiled a little and nodded.

"Have you missed the Eriye?"

"Yes, but by now Robert has probably burned the whole thing to the ground." Elia laughed at her friend.

The young princess that helped her finish with her packing. The trip to Dorne having one she would never forget. She had a new friend in Ashara Dayne, and she had seen the beauty of the land of mountains and red sand. Joella had gotten gifts for Robert and Ned and both of her brothers. Arra and Lynora seem to have enjoyed their time in the warm climate where they were able to sunbathe, but they too long for their home in the mountains.

Later that night the two girls sat on Joella's bed telling stories and playing games.

"I wish I could stay here forever," Joella said looking around her room once more. "I feel free here and I have you too," Elia took her hands in her own. Both of them wore the bracelets they have given the other.

"No matter how far apart we will always be together," the blonde haired girl smiled and laughed.

"Of course, you are my sister, in all but blood."


	10. Queen of Love and Beauty

**The sweet children of summer! Hello, I'm back and here with a new chapter. Joella is 14 in this. Sorry for spelling and grammar. I love to hear comments and seeing your ideas. Love reviews and please enjoy. So without further ado, here you go guys, gals, and nonbinary pals.**

Joella stood at one of her tall, great windows. The sky was gray and cloudy. The world had a cold seasons of misery to it. At some point, Joella had to wonder if she was being dramatic. She couldn't help it. She gave a long and heavy sigh, and began to stork Arra's head. Lynora laid in front of the roaring fire.

It had been three week since she had returned from her most recent trip to the Westerlands and all seemed to be well. Robert had joke that her skin would stay red forever, seeing as she had for some reason gotten a nasty sunburn on the trip here, and Joella swiftly punched him in the gut for it. Ned had rolled his eyes and looked up to the sky, the stag and the lioness exhausted him to no end. They had all been in good spirits when they ate dinner with Lord Arryn. The next few days was full of sword fights, and riding.

Five days after she came back to the Eriye, Robert had gone home to Storm's End. Joella and Ned had gotten a raven just a few days ago with heavy news. Lord Steffon Baratheon and his wife Cassana had died in a shipwreck. Robert had become Lord of Storm's End and had watched his parents die. Joella knew how Robert felt. The pain of losing her mother was deep even after all these years. She had met Lord Steffon a few time. He was a good friend of her father, and he was always kind to her.

Robert had returned to the Vale this morning but neither Ned or Joella had been able to see him. Joella wanted to comfort her friend when he needed it most. She looked out the window at the gray world when a knock came from her door. She calls out that it was open and Ned came into her room.

The two of them had grown much in the past year. Ned was a young man now. He had once again become taller than Joella, but only by a mere inch. He was stronger now, not as much as Robert but well enough.

Joella was now a young lady. She was very beautiful. Next to Cersei, it was hard to tell which Lannister girl was more beautiful. Her long golden hair reached her hips. She had some curves and a fair sized chest for a girl her age. She was still built as a warrior. At fourteen years old, Joella was better with a sword than half the boys her age and older in the country. The fact Tywin Lannister's daughter held a sword was one of the worst-kept secrets in the Seven Kingdoms.

Tywin had made Joella his right hand in many dealings. He took it upon himself to teach her himself on everything from accounting to war tactics. Joella wasn't like her siblings. Joella was able to hold back her need for swordplay, where Jamie saw no need for anything but. Cersei was clever, but unable to do anything useful with herself. And Tyrion, well, her sweet little brother was still too young for any of that. Joella and Tywin talked about many things dealing with the situation of their family. The lord had to admit that his daughter was good at what she did. Her many friends made sure that had some forms of good relations with other houses. His second daughter was even able to find her younger brother a possible wife. The youngest daughter of House Ruthermont was about Tyrion's age and was blind. Joella knew very that the two had a chance to be friends when they were a bit older, and Joella made plans with Lord Ruthermont for the two to exchange letters in the next year.

Joella brought herself back to the present and turned to look at Ned. The wolf looked at her in the eye and said, "They'll let us see him now."

She nodded, calling for the cats to follow. The two young adults walked in silence down the long hallway until they reached their friend's room. They shared a look for a few seconds before Ned knocked. It was a minute before Robert said they would come in.

They all sat quietly on the edge of the bed for few minutes. None of them say anything, Ned and Joella had lost their mothers at a young age. After a long time had passed, Joella looked down at Robert's fists. They were bruised and bloody, and Joella had no doubt that he had slammed his fist into the walls, out of anger. Joella put her hand on Robert's shoulder, and he turned to look at her.

The silence went on for a long time. The Baratheon was just happy that his friends were there for him. After a while, the three friend began to talk and it wasn't long before they fell into their normal selves. The mood had shifted and soon everyone was feeling much better. Hours later Ned and Joella were walling out of Robert's room and back to their own. Their hand brushed up against one and others but they tried to ignore it.

When they got closer to Joella's room Ned asked, "Are you going to the tourney in Storm's End?"

Joella nodded and said "After I go to King's Landing, I'm going to the tourney in Lord Steffon's memory." she said. Ned nodded his head.

"Well, good night Ella," he said. Joella smiled, "Good night," she said. Before he could leave she kissed his cheek. He blushed light like he always did when she did things like that. Joella smirked and when into her room.

Joella's dreams were not kind. She saw a girl. She had long red hair and river blue eyes, and very fair skin. She looked horrified, and the dress she wore was ripped and torn. The girl was covered in cuts and bruises. It was then that Joella could hear the hounds. Big black monstrous dog running after the poor girl. The image changed. Now she saw a dragon. He was held down by chains, scars from whip lashes cover his body. He was being circled by strange men. The spoke and Joella didn't know what they were saying.

"Where are they?" One of the balded men asked the dragon. The beautiful animal growler and narrowed his eyes.

"Where are the dragons?" the man asked. The dragon then let out might roar and broke through his chains, letting out a breath of fire killing them all. The dragon then flew out of the building into the air finally free.

When the dragon fell out of sigh there was black, and then fire came from nowhere burning a single. A pair of chains making an 'X' and a dragon on top of it curled up to make a spiral.

Joella gasped and shot up in her bed and grabbed her heart. She breathed heavy as Arra and Lynora at up in bed to look at her. Joella let out a shaky breath as she laid back down in bed. Of all the nights to forget Essence of Nightshade.

XXX

"Both of you girls look lovely today."

"Thank you, your Grace," Joella said. Queen Rhaella had invited Joella and Elia to have tea with her. Elia and Rhaegar's betrothal had been announced early in the year. Tywin had been furious. He was so angered that he forbid Joella from going to the wedding next year. She, of course, didn't say anything in front of her father, but as so as he was out of her sights, she broke several expensive vases. Her sister was getting married and she couldn't be there.

It was a warm day and the three women enjoyed the weather. The two young girl had grown rather used to the queen companies. She was kind and care for both of the girls very much.

There was a point where the queen reached across the table to hand Elia something and winced. Both girls hearts way the king treated Rhaella was no secret. At least to people who weren't stupid. Joella felt anger quench through her veins. No man should treat his wife like that. No one should treat anyone like that. She could understand the fury Rhaegar felt.

They all tried to push those thoughts in the back of their minds, and enjoy the tea in front of them. They talk for a long while until a knock came to the door.

"Come in," Rhaella called, as both girls turned their heads to the door. A small girl with brown hair came in with her hands behind her back.

"Pardon me your Graces, " the girl said, "I have come to invite Princess Elia and Lady Joella to come and meet with the Lady Olenna of House Tyrell when their time with you is done."

An amused smile came on Rhaella face and she turned to both of the girls. Joella was just about to tell the girl it would be sometime when Rhaella said,

"You two girls go. Olenna is far more interesting than me, and besides its lovely day, no point spending it in here." The two girl nodded and both gave the queen a kiss on the cheek before leaving. Joella told the servant girl that there was no need for her to escort them, and Elia and her locked arm, Lynora and Arra come right behind them.

"Have you spoken to Rhaegar?" Elia asked.

"No. Why do you ask?"

"He says there something he wants your council about."

"My counsel?" Joella said, raising an eyebrow. Elia giggled at her.

"Yes, I don't know why you're surprised. You are very insightful, sweet Ella. And Rhaegar likes you."

"That doesn't make me wise," Joella reminded her.

"No," Elia said shaking her head, "Your wisdom makes you wise."

"Or counsel, that my father gives me."

"Or that." They walked for a few seconds before Elia asked,

"Are you going the tourney at Storm's End?" she asked. Joella knew what voice her friend was using and turned to look at her.

"What of it?" she asked her. Eila couldn't hold back her smile anymore.

"I was thinking if I were to get your armor and a different horse then maybe you could enter the tourney as a mystery knight!" she exclaimed. Joella stopped to look at her friend. Ever since Joella was a little girl, she wanted to enter a tourney. The idea made her smile.

"I can't," Joella said with her smile falling.

"Why not?"

"If my father,-"

"Ella, what your father doesn't know won't hurt him." Elia said, "He's not even coming, so the only people who will know will be me and you." They stopped and looked at each other.

"We're young yet, sweet Ella, let us have a little fun, now and then." Joella thought for a minute and then looked back to her friend.

"You'll get the armor and everything?" she asked.

"Yes."

"And all I have to do is compete?" she asked.

"Yes." Joella thought for a minute. Then she looked at Arra and Lynora who were both give her looks that said "Well?". Joella finally sighed and looked back to Elia and said,

"Fine, fine, I'll do it." Elia squid and clapped her hand together, happily.

"Oh, it will be so good!" she said, trying her best not to jump up and down like a little girl. Joella laughed and they continued walking.

XXX

When Joella and Elia reach the garden the midday sun, reached and warmed the land in a gentle way. The garden of the Red Keep was beautiful and well kept. The two girls found Lady Olenna in the shade. When she saw them, she gave what could only be called a knowing smiled.

"Let me take a look at you two," she said. Elia and Joella smiled with there hands behind there backs. Elia wore an orange dress that had the Martell sun over her heart. Her long dark locks were pulled back in a braid. Joella wore Lannister red. The dress was made by her, and the skirt was covered with roses and shadowcats. She wore her necklaces with the lion on the pendant. Her long hair was worn down like it always was, and both girls were their bracelets.

"Well, I must say both of you girl are well presented," Olenna said, then her eyes saw Arra and Lynora. "By the gods," she said, "You really do have cats the size of hounds."

Joella looked back to her protectors. Arra was the size of a small horse, and Lynora was the size of the largest of hounds. They were beautiful, but they were dangerous.

"I can send them away if you would like," Joella said.

"Oh, no, no, leave them. Goodness knows that they're the most interesting thing in this city." She gestured for the two girls to sit. "You'll find I'm much more interesting than all these others." the Queen of Thorens said, waving her hand towards the other women around the garden.

"I know you just came from tea with the queen so, a light lunch will be coming a bit later."

"Thank you Lady Olenna," Joella said, as she began to pet Arra's head in hopes of claiming her.

"Tell me about yourselves," Lady Tyrell asked. It was just as Joella had thought, another interview.

"There's not much to say about me," Elia said. The older woman shook her head.

"Nonsense, I can't imagine that the future queen of Westeros has nothing to say." Elia looked down sheepishly and said, "I'm really not that much different than others."

"Oh, no you're different," Olenna said, "I can stand to be in your presence as you try and tell me there is nothing about you. Oh, don't worry child, half of the girls I met can't shut up about themselves and the other half truly bore me to death." she shook her head look to Joella.

"But you my dear," she said reaching out to put some of Joella's golden locks behind her shoulders, "Well you've hardly said anything and you're more amusing than anyone I've met in ages. Tywin Lannister's wild reckless daughter." Elia smiled at Joella. Olenna put two fingers under Joella's chin and made her look her in the eye. "Is it true you use a sword and can hold a bow?" she asked.

"Yes," Joella said. Lady Olenna face was covered in amusement. She patted Joella's wrist, "How did you manage that?" she asked. Joella looked down at her hand with a small, but proud smile. She was young when she made that deal with her father and she had honored it, and in turn, she held a sword.

"Tell me," Olenna said, "Has your father found you a husband yet my dear?" Joella shook her head. Both Jamie and Tyrion, and almost had betrothals, yet Cersei and Joella had none. She wondered why her father was waiting for her. She knew he wanted to save Cersei in case Elia and Rhaegar marriage fail, which for the sake of the realm she hoped didn't.

"How interesting," the Tyrell woman said, "You're a beautiful girl, with more wits about you than half the country. Every boy in the Seven Kingdoms should be throwing themselves at you. But then again, the longer a woman goes unmarried, the longer she has her freedom." She looked at both Elia and Joella and said "I want both of you girls to listen to me. Listen to what this old woman has to say." she looked to Elia, "Never let him forget who you are. I have no care for the Dornish but you my dear will be queen. Never let him treat you how his father treated his mother. She use to have the most beautiful smile. He took that from her," Elia nodded. Olenna looked to Joella "And you, you are neither Tywin or Joanna. You're strong. Do not listen to those smaller than you are. They'll treat you like a sheep. Are you a sheep?" Joella shook her head. "No, you're a Lioness. Be a lioness."

XXX

Joella looked out over Blackwater Bay over the side of the garden. The red was setting in the dusky sky. She looked at nothing and Arra and Lynora stood to sit on either side of her. The sounds of gulls and the ocean were the only noise for the longest time.

"Beautiful isn't it?" a voice said behind her. Joella turned around to see Rhaegar, dressed in black and red, his long silver hair blowing in the breeze. Rhaegar walked over and stood next t Joella. Arra stopping him from being to close.

"My betrothed seems awful excited for the upcoming tourney," he said, looking out to the sea. A smirk grew on Joella's face. "Did she tell you?"

"On accident," he said, they both laughed.

"She is a good wife," Joella said. Rhaegar nodded, mute. Moments of silence passed before Joella turned to look at Rhaegar and asked "She said you wanted my counsel?" the Targaryen nodded. "About what?" He sighed and looked back to Joella. He offered her his arm and said: "Walk with me." They made their way towards Rhaegar's study and he asked her,

" Joella, what do you think about prophecies?"

XXX

The stormlands were beautiful. The rain came down many days but the people here seemed used to it. Storm's End was an impressive keep that hasn't changed since Aegon's conquest. The black stag on a field of yellow was seen everywhere you looked.

Robert had shown Joella and Ned all that was worth seeing. Te Baratheon boy seems to be in better spirits being in his home. Joella was able to meet her friend's brother for the first time. Stannis was close to their age and seemed to a by whom kept to himself. Renly was no more than a year or so old who had thick black hair, with baby blue eyes.

On the third day of the trip, Joella woke up with someone shaking her. She saw Elia and Ashara with huge smiles on their faces.

"By the gods does it have to be this time in the morning?" she asked. "Yes," Elia said pulling her friend out of bed by her arms.

The three girls snuck out of the castle and to the nearby wood. Elia had got black armor and the helm that looked like a shadowcat. The shield was painted red and black to rose and shadowcat painted on it. Joella put the armor on and Ashara braided Joella's hair into a tight knot.

"Gods, your hair is thick."

"Shut up."

Joella sent Arra and Lynora to back to wait in her room. They were most reluctant to leave her. Elia then accompanied Joella to a horse with a black body and a white main. Right before she was about to mount, she stopped to give Elia something.

"Give this to Ned," she said, handing Elia her handcraft. Eila looked at the worn cloth and asked: "Why?"

"Just do it," she said.

Sunlight shined on her armor. Joella smirked, she looked unrecognizable. She could finally do something she always wanted to do. Today was going to be fun.

XXX

Ashara, Elia, and Joella all ran to the wood as fast as they could. Joella was laughing so hard it looked like she was crying. She was out of breath and full of pride. She faced four knights she beat them all. The crowd seems to love her. After her last match, she had to run for woods in order not to be found.

"You were incredible," Ashara said, taking Joella's helmet from her.

"Thank you," Joella said as she and Elia tried to get her out of the armor as fast as possible. After a few second Joella asked, "What did you tell Ned and Robert?"

"I said that you were sick and you want Need to have the handkerchief," Elia said.

"Good," Joella said. They were so busy, they didn't even hear people coming.

"Seven hells," a voice whispered. All three girls looked up to see a stag and a wolf look at them with weird eyes. Everyone was frozen at that moment. Then Joella smiled and stood up crossing her arms.

"You caught me," she said in a sing-song voice. Soon Robert began to laugh, then Joella, then Ned, then Elia and Ashara. All of them laughing.

XXX

Barristan Selmy was the sole champion of the tourney and the celibacy fest was enjoyable. Arra and Lynora were happy to be at their mistress' side again and it didn't look like they would leave her anything soon. She ate with Ashara and Elia, and Ned and Robert join food was good and music filled the air. Happiness flowed through everyone, and Robert seemed to be at peace with his parents.

As the night went on Joella snuck out of the great hall and out to the yard. She could still hear the noise of the hall. The cool night air seemed to relax her and she stood in the glow of the moonlight. After the match, Joella put on a light yellow dress with red trim and flowers on the skirt.

"I thought I find you here," she heard Ned's voice say behind her. She turned around and smiled at him. The shy wolf stood next to the wild lioness and they both enjoyed being in the others presents.

"You did well today. I didn't get to tell you earlier."

"Thank you, Ned." there was another long pause.

"Do you want to dance?" she asked him. He looked at her, his eyebrows raised. She laughed at his face and held out her hands for him to take.

"I can't," he said.

"I didn't care," she told him, and they began. Ned was telling the truth when he said he couldn't. After he stepped on her foot for the third time Joella began laughing uncontrollably. She held her side as he tried to say sorry.

Once she calmed down Ned then remembered something. "Your favor," he said giving her back the handkerchief. She took it from him gently and smiled. She looked into his light gray eyes and smiled to herself. He looked into her deep green ones and felt the heat on his face. Another thought came to him and he asked her to wait right here. As she waited she twirled and spun in the night. Her cats watch her carefully. When Ned came back he stood and watched her for a moment. He was holding something behind his back.

She stopped spinning when she saw him there. They smiled and he walked closer to her.

"I have something for you," he said. She raised her eyebrows, and her eyes grew as he pulled out a crown made from red and yellow roses. She looked at him truly touched and he stepped closer. She bent her head down a little, and he put the colorful crown on her head.

"A crown for a queen," he said. He reached out and held her cheek. She wrapped her fingers around his wrist. "The queen of love and beauty," he said.

She didn't know why but she couldn't help herself. She kissed his lips. It was sweet, and light, and only for a few seconds. She pulled away and they looked at each other for a few moments. And then it was his turn to kiss her. She kissed him back at once and it seemed to last forever.

When they were done they pressed their foreheads together. She put her hands on his shoulders, and he copied. They smiled and looked into each other's eyes. And that is when the wolf fell in love with the lioness.


	11. Lioness in Winterfell

**SWEET SUMMER CHILDREN! I'm am so sorry I have been ignoring this story for so long. My friend got me addicted to My Hero Academia and I fell in love. I have a story if you want to read and if you haven't seen it I strongly advise you check it out. I will still finish this story it's just going to take more time than I thought. I hope you understand. I love you all, this is the first and only story people have really really liked, and that means so much to me that people actually like my writing. Anyway, comment and leave reviews, I love to hear what you guys think! Enjoy guys, gals, and non binary pals!**

Joella shivered in the field northern air. She gripped the rains to Snowstorm tight through her thick leather gloves and shook some of the few wisps of hair out of her eyes. The trip to the north had been smooth. The whole time Ned told her about Winterfell and his siblings. Arra and Lynora seemed to take kindly to the colder weather.

Ned rode up next to Joella. Lynora fell back a bit so Ned could be closer to Joella but not too close. "We'll be getting to Winterfell soon," he said.

"Good," Joella said, nodding, "Good."

"Are you cold?" he asked her. She shrugged a bit and looked at him.

"I'm sure I'll get used to," she said. He smiled at her. She looks like a northerner. Her long golden hair was down but two strands were pulled back and braided. She had on a light blue dress, that had white lionesses and gray direwolves. Her cloak was a light gray and had the fur of gray foxes.

They rode and talked for a few minutes. The snow fell lightly but the wind blows as well. Shadow's Roar and the Night Blade sat nicely on her hip. Everyone had always told her that North was harsh and had nothing to offer. Although Joella had to admit the regen was harsh at times, she found the land to be beautiful, and it gave me a sense of freedom.

Before long, Joella could see Winterfell. It was beautiful, was the first thing Joella thought. It's gray keeps were tall and elegant. Winterfell wasn't a town or a city as much as it was a stronghold. Then Joella saw that she could see the godswood. The red leaves of the Heart tree loomed over everything.

"It's wonderful," Joella said to Ned. He looks at her, she had no idea how much that meant to him. Joella then got an idea. A wonderfully horrible idea.

"Race me?" she asked. He looked at her with his eyebrows raised.

"Ella," he began, and that's when she took off him chasing after. The adults from the party smiled and shook their heads. The two laughed and when they were much closer to the gate they slowed down. "I win," Joella proclaimed.

Ned laughed shaking his head, out of breath. The gates opened and they rode in slowly. The Stark family was lined up waiting for them. Lord Rickard was a stern looking man, with the basic Stark facts. Next to him was Brandon, tall and muscular, and with a recklessness to him. After he was the only daughter the Stark's had. Lyanna was very pretty. She looked like her brothers and had the same personality as Brandon. Lastly the was Benjen Stark at the end. The boy looked happy and overjoyed to see his older brother.

Both Joella and Ned dismounted. Ned walked over to his family. "Father," he said. Lord Rickard put a hand on his son's shoulder and said "You look well son." after that Lyanna and Benjen ran and hugged their brother, while Brandon just messed up his hair. It reminded Joella of her and her brothers. She smiled as Lord Rickard walked over to her. She gave a bow of cutise.

"Welcome to Winterfell, Lady Joella," he said.

"Thank you for having me, Lord Rickard. I have long wanted to see the North. It has not disappointed me." she said smiling and the older man.

"Your words are appreciated my lady." he said, he waved for Lyanna to come over, "I'm sure you must be tired from such a long trip. My daughter Lyanna will show you to your room."

"Thank you, my lord," Joella said, she turned her head around and called "Arra, Lynora, come." Her cat as obedient as they came to her sides. All the Starks eyes grew wide. She could hear Brandon whisper "Seven Hells" and she could see Benjen hiding behind Ned just a bit. But Lyanna looked at her cats with awe. Joella looked to Lord Rickard.

"It won't be a problem to have my cats with me? Will it?" she asked. The northern lord studied the cat and they studied him. After a while, he said, "No, not at all my lady."

"Good. They very well behaved, and I tend to them myself," she told him. Soon Lyanna was taking Joella to her room. They walked in silence. It seemed that Lyanna would look over to Joella every few seconds. Soon enough they came to Joella's room. It had on large, thin windows that let in a surprising amount of light into the room. A roaring fire was opposite the bed and it made Joella forget about the cold. Joella smiled and turn to Lyanna.

"Thank you," she told the other girl, "I think I'm going to enjoy it here." Lyanna only nodded, her eye fixed on Joella's sword, then Arra and back to Joella's sword. Joella's pulled Shadow's Roar from its sheath and handed it to Lyanna. The Stark girl's eyes grew wide, and she looked at the Lannister girl. Lyanna looked back at the beautiful sword in her hands. The she-wolf couldn't speak. "If you want we can spare some time," Joella said as Lyann handed the sword back to her. "Really?" Lyanna asked with wide eyes. Joella nodded with a smile on her face.

Much later after Joella had unpacked and gotten settled, she began to make her way to dinner. Joella took time to appreciate the look of Winterfell. I was like Riverrun, but very different. Joella seemed to see wolves everywhere she looked. It was cold. Gods it was cold, but she was getting used to it. Arra and Lynora seemed to be quite happy with their current location.

Joella was about to turn a corner when she heard a gasp. There was no one to be seen. She stopped and an amused smiled pressed her lips. She began to stroke Lynora's head when she said, "You can come out, Benjen."

The youngest Stark boy slowly came out from the counter her was hiding. His gray eyes never left the Shadowcat or the lioness, which were almost as tall as him. The older girl's smile did little to help him relax. She beckoned him forward, and he shook his head.

"It's all right, they won't hurt you, I promise," she said, holding out her hand to him. The boy slowly walked up to her and took her hand. Slowly, Joella put the boy's hand on Lynora head and helped him move it up and down. Soon she let Benjen's hand go and stepped back just a bit. Without looking away from the little wolf pup, she began to pet Arra's head. As he stroked her head Benjen seem to calm down a great deal. Joella was not used to younger people being scared of her cats. Adults were scared all the time of her cats, and Joella found it funny. But, since she didn't spend a lot of time with children, it was harder. Tyrion had grown up with Arra and Lynora, so he never feared them.

After a while, Benjen said, "They're beautiful," Joella smiled.

"Thank you," she said. She looked around before looking back at him and saying, "Would you mind showing me to the dining hall?" Benjen the took her arm and they made their way to dinner. All the other Stark were waiting for them. Joella sat next to Ned at dinner, and his siblings asked about her life in the Westerlands. The meal was simple but enjoyable.

When dinner was done, Ned walked Joella back to her room. They walked in silence, and Joella put her head on his shoulder. When the came to her door she turned to look at him.

"I think I'm going to like it here," she said. Ned smiled at her.

"I'm glad," he said. Joella leaned forward and kissed him lightly. When she pulled away he looked to his feet. "We shouldn't do that," he said. Joella smiled at him and said, "I don't care," she kissed him again, and this time he kissed her back. They pulled away and looked at each other lovingly and bid each other good night. When Joella closed the door she let out a heavy sigh and leaned back, slapping against the door. She swore to the Madin she loved that boy, but she could never have him. He was the second son, of a powerful house, yes but it didn't change much. Even if Ned was the firstborn the North was considered useless to the south. Joella knew she should save herself the heartache and stop this affair now, but her heart said to let it live as long as it could. And so when Joella did forget to take Essence of Nightshade, she had no dreams of death or war, but of a quiet life with her Shy Wolf.

XXX

Joella put on the thickest tunic she could find and put on the warmest trouser. She spent a few minutes putting her hair into a tight knot. Once that was done she grabbed Shadow's Roar and made the way to the place were Lyanna told her to go.

For such a large place Joella found that she could navigate it easily. She made her way through the yard and to the place on the outskirt of the godswood, that Lyanna showed her. Lyanna was waiting for her when she got there. The dark haired girl smiled when she goes there.

"I was worried that you won't come," the she-wolf said. Joella smiled, "I haven't met very many women who share my interest in sword and bearing arms. So whenever I meet one I make sure I see what they can do." she slowly pulled out Shadow's Roar and Lyanna raised her train sword up.

Joella went easy on her. Lyanna was fairly good from learning only by watching her brothers and training herself. But Joella was older, taller and stronger. Lyanna ended up sitting on the ground, and her sword a few feet away from her. Lyanna huffed angrily, Joella smiled as she offered her a hand up.

"Don't be mad, you did very well. I'm impressed," she said. Lyanna looked at the older girl touched. "You're very good," she muttered. Joella smiled looking off, nodding her head. "Yes, but I've been doing this longer than you and I'm older, and my father has paid well from me to be taught be some of the finest swordsmen in all Westeros, but none of that matters." Lyanna looked at her, "I didn't become a master overnight, I lose sometimes, even though I don't let it happen often. You just need time."

Lyanna nodded and the two girls continued to spar for most of the morning. Joella smiled and laughed and Lyanna seemed to be truly happy. Lynora and Arra watched the two girls from their place in the snow. After a while, they sat down in the snow and pulled their furs closer to their bodies.

"I wish I was like you," Lyanna said looking up to the sky. "I wish that Father would let me hold a sword, and ride, and shoot arrows. I wish that I could have that." Joella gave the younger girl a sympathetic look and rested her hand on her shoulder.

"My father gives me a sword because he hopes it will make me obedient. He lets my learn of war in hopes that it may get me a husband. Everything my father does is to ensure the survival of our family." Joella explained, "My joys come at a cost." Lyanna looked at the lioness for a long time. Then she looked down and hung her head. Joella singed and thought for a minute. She smiled as she turned back to Lyanna.

"Ned tells me, that you're an incredible rider." Lyanna looked up, her eyes wide, "Would you like to show me up?" Joella asked smirking. Lyanna smiled widely and the two girls ran to the stables, two large cats following them.

XXX

When the two young ladies got back to Winterfell they were tired but laughing. They had been riding for a good two hours and it was a rather fun time. Lyanna's chestnut mare was a bit skittish around Arra and Lynora, but she soon grew used to them. Joella had to admit that the girl was a far better rider than her, but she wasn't jealous. Lyanna seemed her happiest on top a horse.

The lioness and the she-wolf rode into the courtyard out of breath. Once they had put their steeds back in the stables where they belonged, they walked back out to see the sons of the northern house trying to show the youngest how to shoot.

"You're aiming too high, Ben," Brandon said, looking at his brother annoyed. Joella and Lyann looked at one and other and smiled. They walked closer to the young lord and Joella called out, "You need to relax too." They all turned to look at her and Benjen smiled.

"And what do you know about shooting?" the eldest asked her with his arms crossed. Joella copied his look and said, "I believe, it's the same as what you know. Would you like me to prove it to you, Lord Stark?" she asked holding the same lion like smirk her elder brother had. Brandon glared at her for a moment before taking the bow from his youngest brothers hands. Lyanna ran and gave Joella a bow and wished the older girl luck.

The Lord's and the lady both faced their respective targets. Each had ten arrows. Lyanna cherried for Joella and Benjen clapped for Brandon. Ned didn't say anything but watched his brother and friend carefully. Brandon finished quickly but Joella's shoots were all smooth and sharp. In the end, Brandon had eight of his ten arrows hit their mark. Joella had made nine of her arrows. When she was done she put her bow down slowly and turned to smirk at the Stark boy. The wolf glared at the lioness, but she felt no fear. The younger two Stark smiled, the Shy Wolf, looked to the sky and silently asked the gods what he had done wrong.

XXX

On the day before her last day at Winterfell, the snow fell slightly to the earth. Joella smiled as she pulled her cloak closer to her body. Arra and Lynora flowed her as always.

The godswood of Winterfell had truly become Joella's favorite place in the world. It gave her a sense of calm and peace. Two things she lacked in her life.

As always her cats waited on the outskirts of the woods. It was as if they knew that they were to be respectful. How that was even possible, Joella could only ever wonder about.

As she came closer to the Heart Tree she stopped. There at the roots of the white trunk, was Ned sitting quietly. His eyes were closed and he looked at peace. Joella was going to turn and leave but then Ned called to her.

"Ella," he said loud enough to not completely destroy the silent the woods held.

"I didn't mean to interrupt your prayers," she said. He smiled at her gently.

"You didn't interrupt anything," he assured her. Slowly, she walked over to the Heart tree. Ned held out a hand to her and she sat next to him. Joella let out a small sight and watched her breath float up in the air. She rested her head on Ned's shoulder. He took her hands in his. They were quiet.

"I wish we could stay in this moment forever." the lioness whispered.

"That would be lovely," he said, his voice almost horses. From what she couldn't tell.

"If we could, would you have me as your wife?" she asked out of nowhere.

"Yes," he said without even think about it, "But I could never be enough for you."

"Aye, that's right," she said bluntly, "But only because you never be what my father wants."

"What would I need to be?" he asked.

"We, the first son," she began, "And you would need to be inserting a powerful house with many prospects. You'd have to be willing to work with my father, or smart enough to do anything he tells you. Or have a soft enough made that I could pull your strings like a puppet." Joella said smiling a silly smile.

"Overall, you would have to be someone that would help push forward the Lannister family."

"Which I can't," Ned muttered. Joella looked at him. She placed a hand on his cheek and pulled his lips down to meet hers.

"No matter whom my father marries me to, you will forever hold my heart," she whispered. They pressed their foreheads together, trying to hold on to this moment for as long as they could.

XXX

"Ella!" Tyrion cried, running into her arms. Joella smiled widely as she picked her little brother up and spun him around. He giggled and laughed. She placed a down on the ground again and he cried, "I missed you!"

"I missed you too, Little Lion. And I do believe I have something from the North for you," Joella said, smiling. Tyrion's eye grew as Joella pulled out the large book she had gotten him.

"It's a book of tale and legend of the North. Perhaps we could read this together?" she said.

"Yes!" the small boy cried happily hugging his sister.

"All right, stop keeping her all to yourself," Jamie said walking closer to them both. Joella, let out a sigh of relief at the sight of her brother and ran into his arms and held him tightly.

"I've missed you, big brother," she muttered into his ear. Jamie kissed he temple and said, "I've missed you as well."

They let go of each other after about a minute or so. Joella looked at her two brothers and smiled, she had been away too long. She was about to say that they should all go to her solo and being on Tyrion's new book but,

"M'lady," a young servant girl said. Joella turned to her, "Your lord father requires your presence in his solar, once you've changed."

Joella sighed and nodded. When she arrived in her chamber she stripped off her riding close and put on a dark crimson dress with black lace. She combed thru her hair quickly but did nothing else with it. She left Shadow Roar on her bed, but she took the Night Blade with her. Arra and Lynora waited by the door until she was ready to leave.

When she reached the door to her father solar she knocks thrice. When he answered her, she walked in. Her father was standing over a map of Westeros. He looks focused. After a minute he said, "Come."

Joella took a place by his side at the map. Her eyes traced the size and shape of each kingdom of the country. She noticed that she had been to all of the Seven Kingdoms but the Iron Island.

"You've been to the North," her father said, standing up straight. Joella only nodded.

"You've seen the few prospects and what little it has to offer. And I take you to know very well the North gear test value is its army."

"Yes Father," she said, automatically. She knew by now what her father did and didn't want to hear from her.

"Tell me, if you were to be given dominion over the North what would you do?" he asked.

"Outsiders can't rule the North," she said, "It's too big and too wild. And northerner is only loyal to there own." Joella sighed.

"But, the first thing I'd do would be to increase farmland," she said, "Bring in crops from Essos that can't grow or don't grow in the other kingdoms. Then I'd bring find a way to bring more people to the regen. Perhaps the idea of selling goods that can only be obtained in the south that never go North. I'd talk to other houses and encourage then to find a way to make a profit of the raw materials of the land. I'd look to the Winter Town. Add more to, like a theater and such."

Joella took a breath, "Overall, I'd industrialize the land. Making it not only a wartime powerhouse but an economic prospect. With that, taxes could raise and the North could become a more wealth kingdom," she said, "That's what I would do."

Tywin looked at his daughter for a moment.

"Interesting approach," he said.

"It's what you would do," she said. Tywin made an 'hmm' noise and then went on to say, "I hope you know by this time next year are to be a bride, yes?"

"I understand, Father," she said, not truly caring. Although she did care. Her freedom was running out, and she knew there was a good chance that she would hate her husband. Joella tried on many accounts, but she simply couldn't figure out who she was to marry.

Whom was Tywin Lannister going to marry his golden lioness off to was the question many people asked and only two people knew the answer to.


	12. The Husband of the Lionness

**Hello, my sweet summer children! I'm sorry it has been a while. It's just I have other works that I'm really dedicated to and I pour all my energy into them, so I never really focus on this one. So in this chapter, Joella is 15. You may think there are some Character moments that are a little weird but those are going to be explained later so just bear with me. Sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes. Or you noticed in spacing is weird. I use speech to text on this so it might be a little hazy. Please leave comments and reviews I love to know what you guys are thinking. Well without further Ado and joy guys, gals, and non-binary Pals. P.S. Sorry it's short.**

Joella sneaking out to Lannisport was not a new thing. She had been doing such for a long time. She would start by saying she was going out for a ride, casually bring a fair amount of gold with. Then, she would 'happen' to find herself in Lannis Port where she would 'lose track of the time'.

Joella liked walking among the smallfolk. She felt like the world she was a part of disappeared. She admired how some of them were able to happily with so little. But most of the time she would feel pain in her chest. She knew these people didn't want her pity, but she had some much and they had so little. That's why she made these trips. She felt like she had to do something if anything. Besides, her being kind won her their favor.

The lioness was well aware that even dressed in the plainest dress she owns and a long dark cloak, she was out of place. She still had a Valyrian steel sword at her hip, and two large cats at her side. Arra and Lynora were always the reason no one gave her any trouble.

The smell of the city was much better than that Kingslanding but it still took time to grow used to it. The streets are also cleaner here than they were in the capital. Although the stones were mostly cracked and they were lined with dirt. Sometimes if you were to wander down the dark alleyway you would find a body. But it was much more Uncommon here than it was in the capital.

Joella walked past musicians, shopkeepers, whorehouses and, several other vendors. Some people recognized her and bowed. There was one little girl who Carefully stepped closer to her. She looked at the two cats bro moment I'm sure if she should approach. When the Lannister girl behind into her forward, the little girl handed her a small white flower. Joella smiled and gave the girl a few gold dragons.

It did not take her long before she arrived at the to the large run-down building. Inside the cries of child and babes could be heard. She knocked on the door thrice. The person who answered was a pump older women, with wrinkled skin and brown eyes.

"M'lady," she said, a wide-smiled splitting her face.

"Septa Rosaline," Joella said opening her arms to embrace the women tightly. When the older woman let her go, she pushed a few of Joella's golden-locked behind her ear.

" You are truly a sight for my sore eyes milady," the Septa had said. Joella smiled and looked at her feet. She was quickly swept into the door.

The building was very run down. Like many in this part of the city. There were holes in the ceiling and the walls. Drips came down there it rained and even when I didn't. It was hot in the summer and during the day. And absolutely unbearably cold at night. Joella walked past a room which had several small children lying on the floor. They all had fevers or some sort of sickness that couldn't be cured. It's smell to vomit and mold in here. Almost everything was completely filthy as well. Even if you had tried to clean it there would still be dirt.

Finally, Joella came into a large area of the building. There was no roof above them so the sunlight came seeping in and warming a place. There was a large group of children, about 10 or 11 of them. They were all playing to themselves.

" Children," Septa Rossline called. All of the little ones looked up and gassed in the light. Joella smiled and opened her arms for them. She bent down to the shortest among them could hug her and wrap their arms around her neck. Arra and Lynora stood a fair distance away and watched as their mistress interacted with all of the children.

Joella took the time to listen to each and every one of them. As I told her stories, or things that happened since the last time she had visited them. One particularly small child, a little girl named Marlene sat on her lap the entire time.

A short while later Joella all brought them to sit in a circle as she told them stories, of Lann the Clever and Aegon the Conqueror. they all listened with wide eyes. when she was done they would beg for another story. She would smile and agree to tell them another Tale.

When she has been there for more than 3 hours she finally handed Marlene back to a septa. Her cats stood up with her and followed her once again. She approached Septa Rosaline. Chihuahua pulled out the bag of gold and gave it to the older woman.

" This should be able to take care of a few of your problems," she said.

"Oh, this is more than enough m'lady," Septa Rosaline said.

"Remember," Joella I said, "Come to me if there is anything you need for feeding them or housing them or clothing them. Directly to me."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After her trip to Lannisport, Joella road in the woods for another hour or so before returning to Casterly Rock. She put snow storm back in his stall. as she was heading up to her Chambers Jamie came across your path.

"My darling sister," he said wearing the usual smirk he did, "where have you been all morning?"

"Lannisport," the younger of the two siblings said.

"Ah, visiting your smallfolk again I see."

"Yes, I was in fact.," Joella looked at her brother, "Please, please Jamie promise that you care for them. Just a little bit."

"Why do you ask me to do these things? He asked her.

"Because it's beneficial. If you give them your love they will return it a thousand times."

"I know you better than that dear sister," the Young Lions said, " you have a gentle heart. But no less I'll look after your precious smallfolk."

"I do not have a gentle heart dear brother," she said.

"You're more gentle than most."

Joella open your mouth to say something else to her brother when just then I made approached them

"Padded me, m'lady, m'lord," she said nodding her heads to both Jolla and Jamie, "But Lord Tywin request Lady Joella's present in his solar. He wants her to be as presentable as possible."

The brother and sister looked at each other. Joel aside and then began to make her way to her Chambers. A bath was drawn for her, and one of her finest dresses was laid out on her bed. She washed the dirt and sweat off her skin, and out of her hair. Arra and Lynora Waited patiently for her to be done. Once she was dried she dressed and combed her hair out. She called for one of the maids to help bring it back and one of the elaborate Southern braids her sister was always wearing.

She's fast and her lion pendant necklace around her neck and head Shadows Roar in her closet. Then with the turn of her heel, she walked out the door and headed to our father's solar, her cats trailing behind.

She knocked on the door twice before she heard her father's voice call her to come in. The room was the same as it always been. Neat but a large pile of Scrolls mounted on the desk. Her father stood by the window his hands behind his back and looking down at the courtyard. The usual emotionless face was planted on him. Joella clear her throat to make it known that she was here.

"Sit," he said. She did as she was told.

"Is there something you wish to discuss father?" She asked.

"You're 15 now," he said slowly, " most people would wait another year before having their daughters marry. But you're old enough."

"I see," Joella said, "Who am I to marry then?"

"Why don't you tell me?" Tywin asked her. Joella's eyebrows knitted together as she thought. She was unsure whom her father would have her marry. There was no one she could think of who was high enough and Status whom he would give her too. There was no one who fitted any of his requirements really.

Finally, she said, " I don't know father, who is it?"

"You are to marry Lord Eddard Stark."

Joella felt her throat tighten. She sat there for a minute trying to see if she had heard right. She ran her father's words through her head over and over again. It didn't make sense. Her father would never in a million years have her marry the second son. Even though the Starks were one of the most powerful houses in Westeros, the North had very little prospects to offer. There were no benefits for her father to marry her off to Ned. She was confused.

"Eddard Stark," Joella said again after her pause.

Tywin nodded once.

"Of all the men in Westeros," she said, "why did you choose him?"

"I believe that you are in a position to turn the north into a very powerful Kingdom."

"But father Eddard won't be Lord of Winterfell. Brandon is to be. I can suggest changes but I will not be able to manipulate him like I could other men." She said.

Then a thought came across her mind. Her stomach turns the most unpleasant way. She reached for Lynora's head and began to stroke her fur.

"Father? Are you planning to do something to Brandon Stark?"

Tywin said nothing.

"There is to be a ball tonight," Tywin said moving past his daughter's question, " We will announce your engagement to Lord Stark. We leave for the North in a fortnight. Your wedding will be the day after we arrived."

"I want Tyrion to come," Joella said, " and Cersei is to stay here."

"Why would I allow either of those things?"

"It's my wedding," Joel said her tone harder than she had ever before use with her father, " I want my brother there. And I don't want Cersei there."

Tywin was quiet for a moment. Then he sighed a bit angry and said, " Your brother may go, but your sister is as well. That is the end of it." He turned around to look at her again, " in this Union I expect you to give your husband many sons."

" I will give him children's father," Joella said, "I promise you that."

Tywin nodded his head. " you may go now," he said, " run along and go get ready for tonight. I want you to look presentable."

Joella got up out of her seat and walk slowly to the door, her cats following her trail as they always did. Once she was out in the hallway she began laughing and running down the hall. She was going to marry the match she loved.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In Winterfell, the Stark family had just sat down for dinner together as a family. It was a quiet and a casual affair as it always had been divorced siblings sat around the table with their father at the head. Brandon and Lyanna sat arguing while Ned and Benjen watch them. Ned Smile that has siblings antics. The dining hall was dark but with several candles to give it a warm glow. The cold never seem to bother any of the Starks, but if someone from outside the north were to come they would find that the room was fairly warm and comfortable.

Then Lord Rickard cleared his throat and they all turned to look at him.

"Eddard," he said, " A year ago I received a proposal. And now it is time for that to come forth."

"What do you mean father?" Not asked beginning to feel a little worried.

"I have agreed for you to marry a young woman."

Ned's heart fell to his stomach and he looked at his dinner again slowly. Being the second son he always had a little more freedom to whom he had to marry. He honestly didn't think that he would ever be in a betrothal. Looking back now he realized that was foolish. He only really ever saw himself with Joella. But he knew he couldn't have her. She was a Lannister, Tywin Lannister's favorite daughter. How could he ever have her? He was the second son.

Ned look back and asked, "Who is she?"

"Lord Tywin has offered up Lady Joella's hand for you."

The shy wolf eyes grow to the size of dinner plates and his jaw went slack. He stared at his father for a moment trying to understand if you had heard right. Everyone in the room was quiet. And then Lyanna cried out, "Joella is going to be our sister!?"

"Yes, she is," the old lord said.

"When," Ned said trying to find the words, "when are they leaving?

"They'll be leaving the Western lands in a fortnight," Rickard told them all, "Invitations have already been sent out to several houses."

Their father then turned his attention towards Brandon. "I invited both of Lord Hoster's daughters. Catelyn and Lysa. I expect you to leave a good impression."

Branded scoffed and rolled his eyes but in the end, agreed that he would behave. After that dinner continued with both of Ned's younger sibling asking a million questions about the event. Ned just sat quietly to himself smiling. he was going to marry the woman he loved.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The ball to celebrate her engagement was Grand. Everyone was dressed in his or her finest clothes. Jolla even put in more effort than she had ever before. She wore a dark red ball gown with gold and silver lining. On the skirt, there were wolves and lions running around. The sleeves of the dress had Shadow cats running up and down them. Her hair was braided back and she looks ever so much like her mother.

Tyrion was allowed to come to the ball as well. Although he had to stay with septa at all times. Joella dance with all of her uncles, and both of her brothers. Uncle Gerion had at one point picked her up and spun her around the ballroom floor. She laughed with the light and felt as if though she was a child once again.

Dinner was one of the best parts of the evening. As always there were far too many options to choose from. There was fish, chicken, pork, venison. There was potatoes, green vegetables, gravy, fruits from all over the world. And for dessert, they're even more options. Lemon cakes, lavender cakes, chocolates, vanilla cookies, and much much more.

She was dancing with Tyrion again when her father finally made the announcement that she was to marry Lord Eddard Stark. Everyone seemed a little surprised at first, but then they all burst into a loud applause and Joella found herself looking at her feet and smiling.

"Does this mean you have to go away?" Tyrion had asked her.

"My sweet little brother," Joel I said bending down to look at him, " I will always be here for you. Even if I'm not next to you."

"Are you happy?" He asked her.

" I'm very happy."

"Then, it'll be okay then." Joel is smiled and kissed her brother's forehead. Wasn't much longer until the Septa came to have Tyrion put to bed. Sowela continue to enjoy the party. Every so often someone would come up and congratulate her. She began to grow tired and decided that she herself would retire to her Chambers when she felt Arra pull on her skirt.

She turned to see Jamie talking to her father. Her brother looked absolutely livid and he was trying very hard not to shout. Joe locked closer to them see if she Could hear what they were talking about.

" How could you do this to her?" Her brother asked angrily.

" It's none of your concern, their father said his voice unchanging like always.

" But she's not even getting the first son! She's getting the spare! The North is a worthless kingdom and he'll give her nothing! She will be miserable! He probably won't even appreciate her! He'll probably have a bunch of bastards! He'll leave her insulted, and humiliated, and miserable!"

"That is enough," their father said his tone rising up just enough to show that he was not going to put up with Jamie's attitude. And was that Tywin walked away Jamie stood there shaking and anger. Joella's heart sank a little. her brother wasn't happy for her. She knew that Jamie would never be happy when the time came for her to get married. But she didn't expect him to be this mad.

Just then both of her cats let out a loud growl and she turned around. Her face fell and her mood instantly worsened. There was Cersei dressed in a Gold ball gown with red lining. Her hair was high in the air and she wore several pieces of heavy gold jewelry. She was smirking and she found a way to instantly pissed Joella off without even trying that hard.

"Oh dear sister," she her clearly showing off mocker, " How sorry I am that you must have to marry that dreaded Northman."

Now was Joella turn to smirk. Her sister had no idea what she was talking about.

"Oh dear Cersei," Joella said, " I don't need your sorry's. For I have been in love with Lord Eddard for quite some time now. To marry him was the greatest thing to ever happen to me."

"What?" Both her siblings had said. Jamie had seen that his two sisters were interacting and feared for a possible scene.

" Are you surprised?" Joella asks still looking at Cersei. anger cover the older girls face and she flushed red.

"You're perfect aren't you?" Cersei growled angrily.

" I wouldn't say perfect," Joella said, " I would say better than you though."

"Cersei, Joella don't," Jamie begged, trying to pull the two away from each other.

" Oh do tell me, have you let that barbarian fuck you like the whore you are?" Cersei asked.

Joella felt anger quench through her veins and before Jamie could stop her she slaps Cersei's right across her face. It had made a large slapping sound but no one seemed to notice. Joella then grabbed one of Cersei's braids and pulled her ear to her lips and snarled, "You better watch what you say to me, I will take it no longer. Your little sister is a lioness with sharp claws and teeth. You think you're playing some great game. You know nothing. You will end up in a marriage where you are miserable and unhappy. And I'll be married to a man that I love. And I know those aren't things that matter to you, but knowing that I will be happier than you are what makes me sleep so soundly at night. "

Joella then looked at Cersei in her eyes, "You ever insult me or my husband again and I'm going to do much more than just slap your face." And with that Joella stormed off to her room.

She had only been in her chamber for a few minutes when Jamie came to her door. Jamie opened it and stepped inside.

" Why did you hit her?" He asked.

" She deserved it. She's an evil bitch and you know it."

"Ella," he said, "I'm sorry. I'm sorry she said those things to you. I know you would never let that man touch you." He took a step closer to her.

"Don't she said wrapping her arms around herself. "Don't come near me, please."

" Joella," Jamie tried, "What's wrong?"

" I heard what you said to father. What you said about Ned."

" It's true you deserve better than whatever that second son could give you."

" I don't care!"

" Well, you should!"

" You don't even know him!" She cried, "Get out!"

Jamie didn't move.

" I said get out!"

"Ella,"

" Jamie I swear to the mother get out of my chambers before I throw you out myself!"

Jamie did as a sister wished. Joella's sank down on her bed and her cats curled up next to her. She wrapped her arms around Arra's shoulders and buried her face in her neck. She wouldn't cry, no it wasn't worth getting upset about. So her brother wanted to say nasty things about her future husband. And her sister was being an awful person as always. It was nothing new, it was nothing that was going to be worth crying about. And Joella had the sinking feeling that she was going to have to get used to both of these things. She was right.


	13. Lioness Turn She-Wolf

**My Sweet Summer children! After a long time of waiting, and that shit show that was the finale of season 8 I have returned to you! Yeah, so sorry this took so long. I was having trouble of how I wanted to write it, then I started started not liking the story because I realize it was very Mary Sue-ish, and there was just a whole bunch of other stuff. Also have a lot of other stories right now that I enjoy working on that are also becoming really popular. I have this problem where I get an idea in my head and I have to like write it out. But anyway, sorry for the spelling and grammar errors as always, trying to get those all out. You know how it goes. But I hope you will enjoy this, it's not dead. I promise I'll finish it. Eventually. And there is going to be a Rhaegar X Joella story. I just have to plan it. So yeah that's basically all that's going on. Feel free to check out any of my other stories. I'm considering putting a story on AO3 but I'm not sure. Always remember to share your comments I love hearing what you guys think, but make sure if you have something negative to say you're going to be constructive. That's all I ask. Without further Ado please enjoy guys, gals, and non-binary Pals**

Joella spent most of the next fortnight preparing for her wedding. Seamstresses measured and prepared her wedding gown. They promised that it would be the most beautiful dress she would ever wear. Joella knew that most of the wedding plans weren't going to be made by her, but what she did have a say in, she poured all her though and energy in.

She wrote to Elia, Ashara, and Catelyn about it. Her letters were filled with joy and excitement for her new life. There would be times where she'd walk down the halls and burst into laughter of no reason. Though some were worried, everyone could agree that it was the happiest the young lioness had ever been.

Finally, the day had come for them to leave for the North. Tyrion rode in the carriage with Aunt Genna, Cersei, and a Speta. Rose was also with them. She had been assigned to Joella's handmaiden while living in the North. Joella had been so happy to have someone from home with her.

Joella, dressed in her cleanest riding close was atop of Snowstorm, waiting patiently to leave. Shadow's Roar strapped to her hip.

"May I say little lion, you look lovely today," her Uncle Gerion said riding up next to her.

"Thank you, uncle," Joella said smiling. But it soon fell and, the golden hair girl looked down to the ground where her cats waited.

"What's wrong, sweetling?" he asked.

"I just think I am a bit, nervous," Joella admitted, now looking up to the sky. Her uncle chuckled.

"I think that is only natural," he said, "That's why I'll never wed."

Joella smiled to herself but she didn't feel much better.

As the trip went on Joella tried to stay happy. Whenever they stopped, Joella would find Tyrion and she would listen to him talk about what every book he was reading. Other than that she would either train with her sword or sit with Arra and Lynora.

Joella hadn't said a word to Jamie since the night of the ball. Not that Jamie hadn't tried. He missed talking to his little sister, and so she would be miles away from him. But Joella was still very angry.

Five days into the trip Jamie finally rode up to Joella to talk to her. Arra growled at him, making Jamie white stallion nervous. Joella paid no mind. Jamie knew that Shadowcat would never hurt him but he was still careful.

"Ella," he said, "Ella, please listen to me," he begs. Joella faced the other way.

"Ella, I don't know what you want me to say," Jamie said, "I don't-" the young lion sighed, "Ella, I'm sorry I upset you."

The younger girl finally turned and looked at her elder brother, "You did more than just upset me," she said coldly, "You insulted my betrothed and his homeland. Soon to be my home. How am I to take that?"

Jamie looked away from his sister for a moment. He sighed and then looked back up to his sister, "I'm sorry Ella."

"No, your not," she said, looking forward.

"So you stay mad at me forever?"

"Perhaps."

"Ella please," he begged.

Then it was Joella's turn to turn her head and sigh. Jamie was good at many things, apologizing and asking for forgiveness was not one of them. Joella knew her broth hated the idea of her going away to far north. She knew he felt like Joella was getting spiked, seeing as she was going to marry a second son. However, Joella felt her father was planning on changing that. A part of her wanted to forgive her brother. Soon she'd never see him, and he'd all the way back at Casterly Rock, soon to be married to Lysa Tully.

After a good few minutes, Joella looked back at her brother. "Why is it that I can never stay mad at you?" she asked.

Jamie smiled, that lion like smile of his, " Because sweet sister, you love your family too much."

Joella smiled. Yes, she did love her family. But how far did love go?

"You're not forgiven yet," she said. Jamie sighed, he never could win with her. Not with little Ella.

XXX

The morning of the day they arrived at Winterfell, Joella was dressed by her aunt's.

"Here darling, put this on," her Aunt Dorna said, handing Joella her Lannister necklaces.

"Thank you, Aunt Dorna," Joella said, hanging the chain around her neck.

"By the Mother, my dear you look too plain," her Aunt Genna said looking at Joella from head to foot.

"She looks like North woman," her Aunt Darlessa said. The way her tone was Joella couldn't tell if that was good or bad.

Joella was dressed in a dark blue gown with gray fur trim on the cuffs and hem. The skirt was embroiled with winter roses and Joella's hair was pulled back in elaborate braids. She did look like a northern woman. She didn't look like a flashy southerner. A small smile pressed Joella's lips.

"It's a plain dress of a plain country," Aunt Genna, "My dear how will you manga here?"

"I will be fine, auntie," Joella said, turning to smile at her aunt, "I'm happy to be marrying Lord Eddard.

"Oh, my sweet," Aunt Genna said taking her hands, "Oh, just look at you. It seems as if only yesterday you running the halls or the Rock. But now, you're going to wed."

Her aunt kissed her forehead and Aunt Darlessa placed a clock of silver fox fur on her shoulders. Joella was allowed to ride on Snowstorm as long as she didn't dirty her dress.

Tyrion spent the whole morning talking about the history of Winterfell and the stories and myths he had heard of the North. Jamie was quiet. His mood was bitter and aggressive. Before they left Joella kissed his cheek and said, "Please pretend to be happy for me dear brother, just for one day."

Jamie gave her a huff and a short nod before they mounted their horses.

As Winterfell came closer and closer, Joella's heart beat harder in her chest. Tomorrow she was to to be Joella Stark. It took all the power in her body to not jump off Snowstorm and run. When the tall gates for Winterfell do open her breath caught in her throat.

She could see all the Starks line up next to Lord Rickard. She could see Ned. Her heart picked up the pace. He was no different from the last time she saw him, save for now he was dressed in much finer clothes. He looked back at her, these light gray eyes were normal cold, warmed her heart in a way.

Soon the whole party was inside the courtyard. Joella watched her father dismount and gesture for her and her siblings to come follow. They were set in a line to her father's left.

"Lord Tywin," Lord Rickard said, "I welcome you and your family to Winterfell."

Tywin nodded, and the turned for Joella to come forth. She did and gave Lord Stark a curtsy.

"Lord Rickard," she quietly. The older north man nodded and then called for his second son. Joella watched as Ned came forward, her eyes never leaving him once. He bowed and took her hand and kissed it when she held it out

"My lady," Ned said.

"My lord," Joella said. The rest of the affairs were a blur to Joella. Her mind only came back into focus when everything was done and a maid was told to escort her to her room.

The room was large and lovely and warm, but it seemed a bit silly to Joella seeing as tomorrow night she and Ned would be in their room together. Arra and Lynora had made themselves comfortable on Joella's bed, there was a knock on the door.

Young girl with dark brown hair and green eyes handed Joella a small scroll of paper.

"M'lord told me to give you this m' lady," the girls said. Joella took the scroll from the girl and dismissed her. The lioness read and read Ned fairly neat handwriting.

"Meet me in the godswood."

Joella smiled, grabbed her clock, and raced out the door, her cats slowly following her.

XXX

Joella made her way to the godswood slowly, so as not to draw attention to herself. But when she got there and she saw Ned waiting for her, she rushed to him laughing happily.

Eddard smiled and held the lioness close to him. Soon she'd be his wife. Joella pushed back a bit, her hands moving up to cup her lover's face. She brought his lips down to meet her's.

Ned pulled back, "We can't do that yet," he said.

"Tomorrow, I will be your wife," the Lannister girl said, "You will be my husband. I don't think one kiss will cause to much harm."

Ned smiled and shook his head.

"How many people have already come?" Joella asked.

"Robert is here, " Ned said, "As well as Jon Arryn and a few lords of the Vale. Most of the Northern lords will be coming in the morning. How many of your father's bannerman came with you?"

Joella rolled her eyes a bit, "Enough of them," she said. The lioness looked up at the Weirwood.

"We'll be married here tomorrow, won't we?" she asked.

"Aye, we will," Ned said.

"How lovely," Joella whispered. The couple stayed in the woods for some time, while the Shadowcat and Lioness watched.

XXX

Joella was woken up early. She was told it was to take all day for her to get ready. After she ate breakfast she took a bath and severe handmaiden spent a great deal of time wash different soaps and lotions into her hair.

Her aunts came soon after they were ready, to ensure that her dress was perfect and that the northern maiden didn't ruin the southern look Joella was supposed to have.

There was a knock on her door soon after that. Joella looked at the door puzzled and to one of the younger girls to answer it, as the lioness stepped into her corset.

When to door opened Joella saw the familiar dark hair and skin of Elia Martell. The lionesses eye grew wide, ran over to hug the other girl.

"Elia!" she cried, "You're here."

"I wasn't going to miss your wedding after you couldn't come to mine," the Dornish woman said. Joella smiled before she was yanked back to continue getting dressed. Elia sat on her bed and Lynora rested her head on the princess' lap. The two talked back and forth as Joella got ready.

Her dress was pure blinding white. The leaves were long and almost touched the ground. There were roses, lion, and wolves embroidery all over the skirt and chest. Her hair was pulled back into braids, but it still fell down her back. The same maiden clock her mother used was on her shoulders. It took a few more hours but finally, she was ready. She looked beautiful

"Oh my dear," Aunt Genna said, when she saw Joella, "Look at you. You've come so far, my dear. If only Joanna could see my darling. She'd be so proud."

It was just then that Cersei walked into her room. The other Lannister girls eyes looked as though they were filled with fire. Joella paid her no mind. But the Cersei's eyes drifted to Elia. Arra growled at her warning the girl not to come near her mistress or the princess.

Then Joella saw her father come through the door.

"All of you out," he said. It was a minute before the room cleared out. Soon Joella was left with her cats and her father. Tywin looked at his daughter up and down, as if check to make sure she was suitable.

"Father," Joella said, "Is it time?"

"Yes," he said.

XXX

The godswood was full of lords and ladies. She could see all her family, she could see both Tully sisters, Robert, Elia and her uncle Sir Lewyn Martell of the Kingsguard with her. Joella saw Lyanna and Benjen smiling at her. She could see Jamie, his face was dark as a storm. She saw Tyrion, smiling ear to ear next to her Uncle Gerion. The sun was still in the sky, but it would be setting soon. The path to the Weirwood was in line with lanterns.

Arra and Lynora were forced to stay in Joella's chambers. Her stomach dropped. It had been so long since they had not been at her side. However, all of her fears and worried melted when she saw Ned.

He was dressed the nicest Joella had ever seen him. When he saw his jaw fell open a bit looked as though he couldn't believe what he was seeing.

Joella was never again though as she reached the weirwood. She was about to get married, forever bound to one man. Yes, the man she loved but what if he changed after this? What if decide one day she no longer what he wants? Then what would she do?

There was no time for question anymore because now, her father and she had stopped walking. It was time.

Joella would look back and at the ceremony and not remember most of it. She said the word she was meant to say calmly enough. Most of the time she looked to Ned. it was his cool demi meaner keeping her relaxed the whole time.

The only part of the whole ceremony that she remembered was Ned gently pressed his lips to her. There were cheers and clap. She felt like she could breathe again.

No longer was she Joella Lannister.

Now she was Joella Stark.

XXX

The fest was wonderful and Joella spent the entire night in joy. Arra and Lynora were allowed at her side once more. She danced with her uncles and Tyrion and a few of the northern lords. Catelyn and Lysa had come to her to tell her how lovely her gown looked. Elia and come and hugged her after dinner, say that the ceremony was wonderful that she couldn't be happier for her friend. Cersei glared at Joella as she hung on Ned's arm most of the night.

Tywin watched the newlywed couple a great deal. Joella would be happy but that mattered little. She was in control of the marriage she was in, and if she could do what Tywin wanted, then Eddard Stark would do what he wanted.

After the dance and been going on for some time, Joella made her way through the crowd. She was stopped by Lyanna, who hugged her.

"We're sisters now," the younger girl said.

"That we are," Joella said. The two talked for a while before Lyanna saw Benjen and went off to be with him.

Joella slipped out of the hall just for a moment to make her way outside. It didn't take her long to find Jamie. He was drinking something. She didn't know what. Northern ale was bitter and harsh as was the wine, Jamie wouldn't have like either.

When the lion turned and saw his sister he put the cup down.

"Shouldn't you be with your new husband?" he asked.

"Shouldn't you be celebrating with us?" she asked.

Jamie scoffed. The snow was lightly beginning to fall from the heavens. It was a beautiful night.

"This place is a prison," Jamie said.

"To you mayhaps but for me, it's now home," Joella said holding her hand out to catch snowflakes, "I've already grown fond of it."

Jamie let out another huff. "Brother," Joella said, "You may not like my husband, but you can not grumble in anger forever."

Her brother said nothing. He just simply stepped forward kissed her temple lightly and went back inside.

XXX

Jamie was half drunk as he walked back to his chambers. He was angry and full of fury. He wanted to scream at his father and kill Eddard Stark. The damn Northman didn't deserve his little sister. No man did. She was beautiful, kind, cunning and smart. She should have been a princess, or a Queen, now she was hardly a lady.

He was walking past the great hall when he ran in ho new brother by law. "Sir Jamie," the man said, "I apologize."

"Lord Stark," Jamie said back smiling slyly at the look of the man.

"I was looking for Joella," the wolf said, "Have you seen her?"

Jamie chuckled lazily, "Ah, tell me, Lord Stark, are you happy you have taken my sister? Are you happy tonight you'll get to crawl on top of her?"

The other man was left without words. At first, he looked shocked, then he turned angered. These gray eyes like and winters storm.

"I have nothing but love and respect for your sister.

"As you should," Jamie said, "But know this, Joella loves you. Of course, even she's not perfect, but it clouds her mind from seeing what you really are." Jamie stepped closer to him and said, "I do hope you know, that you will never deserve my sister. No now, not ever. You could be king of the whole damn Seven Kingdom and you wouldn't be any closer to being worthy of her."

"Sir Jamie," was all the wolf said, before walking past the blond man.

XXX

Joella looked up at the night sky. Snowflakes fell to the ground silently. She pulled her cloak tight around herself and closed her eyes.

"Ella?"

She turned and smiled, "Ned."

He walked over to her slowly. Only to pick her up in his arms and spin her around. Joella began to laugh until her husband put her down. He kissed her sweetly and they pressed their foreheads together.

"Are you enjoying yourself Lady Stark?" he asked.

"I am," she said, wrapping her arms around his neck. They kissed again. Joella rested her head against Ned's chest and listen to his heartbeat. It was a quiet and simple moment.

"We should head to our chambers," Ned said, quietly. "Before they drag us there."

"Perhaps you're right," Joella said. The two left Arra and Lynora in the stable for the night. And the argument the cats were not happy with, and then made their way to their shared chambers. They walked slowly at first. But at some point, Joella began to walk fast, until both she and Ned were running down the halls of the castle laughing. When they reached the door, Joella pushed open and grabbed her husband by the collar and the shut the door once more locking it.


End file.
